She Will Be Mine
by stacelala
Summary: It was 1609 when the Netherlands first saw her. And although she was just a girl, he knew that she would one day be his. NetherlandsXNew York OC based on Dutch history with it's colony. WARNING: pedophilia and lemons & implied smutts in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ѕhє ω**i**ll βe** Miηe**

Finally! been wanting to write this series since forever! :) NetherlandsxNewYork OC. I'm from New York and I love Holland so I had to write this love story based on his history with New York (his old colony) Warning: Slight pedophilia but any Holland fan girl gotta love that pedo bear. btw: the beginning is from Hetalia episode 39 (plz dont kill me lol)

"Seriously guys," a tearing Finnish man cried, "this isn't funny anymore. It's just mean and cruel and stupid."

"Tell us what happened to you Finland," an apathetic Frenchman said.

"Did you get your head stuck in the butter churn again?" a British man asked.

"Nothing like that," Finland wept, "it's the Netherlands. I built a villa in America with Sweden and then stupid Netherlands beat us up and took our villa."

The two other men simply ignored the crying Finnish man and sent him death glares. Not paying heed to them, he continued ranting, "There's something else that's bugging me; a mysterious little boy has been showing up from time to time. No one knows him from the village and the neighboring towns are at least a day's walk away. I'm afraid the Netherlands will find the boy and do something terrible to him; he's a mean scary dude!"

"A little boy," England asked, "What would he be doing all here by himself in the wilderness?"

"Exactly my point which is why I thought the whole thing was kind of weird."

"Hold on,"' France said, "you said he came by you and Sweden. Do you think that he is related to one of us."

The Finnish man gasped, "I never thought of that,"

"All alone out here," the British man pondered, "he might even be…."

"My baby brother," the three men sang together.

As the three of them argued and fought over whose brother the boy's was, a tall Swedish man uttered the words, "wh't ab't the g'rl?"

"So this is where you're new land, Netherlands?" a happy-go lucky girl asked.

"Yes," the Dutchmen answered plainly.

"It's beautiful," she squealed in delight, "I mean look at this place," she said with her arms stretched out to her surroundings. The skies above her were a deep blue that complemented the green woodlands behind her. Off the distance, ships could be seen floating on a body of water so rich and clear that when sunlight hit it, it made the water sparkle.

But none of that mattered to Dutchman. He didn't care how beautiful the scenery was or how everything seemed in sync. All he cared about was that his new land would make him money.

Unbeknownst to his sister, he and his men had found this land by accident, but it proved to be beneficial. It was abundant in beavers which could be used for their fur and fish would could be shipped straight back to Europe. The Netherlands was there for one reason and for one reason only: economic gain.

As the blonde haired man pondered about how much wealth he would gain, the sounds of slashing water and child like giggles could be heard from the distance.

The laughter broke his concentration and he turned to the direction of the sounds. The image of child flashed before his eyes. The smile could be seen in the child and medium length blonde hair flew in the wind. The Dutchmen stared in shock as he wondered who this girl was.

The following day, the Dutchman found himself walking towards the place where he first was the mysterious girl.

"What on earth was that girl doing here?" he asked himself walking the water's edge, "There's no way she could be from one of settlers, they would have said something about a missing child and only merchants hang around here."

The sound of a single splash broke his concentration. He looked up and saw the same girl from yesterday. She held a small brown beaver to her pale skin and was clad in a pale orange dress with white frills at the bottom. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a matching orange headband and her hazel eyes stared at him with a mixture of shock and fear. When he stepped closer to her, the feelings of fear took over and beaver she was holding was pulled close to her chest as if it were protection.

The Dutchman smiled at the girls actions before stating, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

The young girl gasped and slowly lowered the beaver away from her. The fear from her eyes slowly disappeared when she saw a smile on the man's face but they still showed signs of cautiousness.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly, looking down at the ground.

The Netherlands chuckled at the girls adorable actions and replied, "I'm the Netherlands, a great power in Europe."

"So you came from one of those big boats?" she said curiously with amazement filling her eyes.

"Yes. You can say that. Who might you be?"

"I'm New Amsterdam [1]" the young girl replied smiling, "it's nice to meet you."

The Netherlands' eyes widen. "Could this girl be…my colony?" he thought. The idea of having such a young adorable girl to call "his" intrigued him. Sure she was young, no older than four in human years, but he knew that she would grow up and become even more beautiful. Until then he could run fingers through her hair, have his lips brush against the delicate skin of her cheeks and forehead, and savor her warm embrace with every hug. He would take care of her and in turn she would love him and be his.

The Dutchman regained his composer and smiled at the colony. "Nice to meet you too. Say New Amsterdam," he pondered, "it must be hard living out here all alone near the river."

"Huh?" she asked confused, "Well, just a little."

"Well how about you come live with me. I've got a big house not too far from here."

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course I am," he said extending out his hand to her.

After a small silence, she took the man's hand and earned a small smile causing her to smile. As the two walked toward the Netherlands' house, he couldn't help but think about how her small tiny hand would one day fit perfectly with his.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight from outside shun through the windows of the Dutchman's house, awakening the small girl in one of the guest rooms. Well, it had been a guest room; now, with all the stuffed animals, arts and crafts, and collection of picture books, it was the room of the young New Amsterdam. Jumping out of her bed, she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up for the day ahead with the Netherlands.

"Good Morning, New Amsterdam," the Netherlands said putting down the pipe he was smoking.

"Good Morning," she replied running up to hug him. She felt so warm against his body that when he pulled away from him that he placed on her forehead.

She giggled at his small act of affection before asking, "So what's for breakfast, Mr. Netherlands?"

The Dutchman frowned at the name. They have been living together at his house for a while now and yet she still referred to him as the same thing she did when they first met. He let out small sigh knowing that she was simply trying to be polite but he wished she wouldn't be so formal all the time.

"What did I tell you before," he said fiddling with his pipe, "call me Hendrick, not Mr. Netherlands."

"Oh," she said slightly embarrassed that she forgot, "well then… can you call me Karen?"

Hendrick's eyes widen at the thought. He thought about calling her by her human name and how lovely that would be or how it would make her start calling him by his name.

"Would you like that?"

"Yes," she said smiling, "very much."

He chuckled at her adorable smile. "Alright then Karen, help yourself to some bread and cheese. I've got a surprise for you today."

The girl nodded while placing a piece of cheese to her mouth.

The two of them found themselves at one of the ports of the Hudson River [1]. Karen knew this as the place where Hendrick work; he would count things that they had to be shipped across the sea and he sometimes let her join to see what merchants brought back from his home land.

"What's the surprise, Hendrick?" Karen asked shuffling impatiently by the edge of the dock.

"Be patient, you'll find out soon enough."

As the blonde girl stood there impatiently playing with her hair, she did not see a merchant heading the direction she and Hendrick were in. She also didn't realize that he was holding a wooden crate or that the merchant was giving the crate to Hendrick until she heard the Dutchman say, "Pleasure doing business with you," signifying that her beloved caretaker had closed a deal.

Looking up at the Dutchman she asked, "What's in the crate?"

"The surprise," he answered smirking.

"Let me see! Let me see!" she exclaimed with delight.

The blonde man simply chuckled at her cute childlike behavior and lowered the crate to the ground so she could view its contents. The young girl's eyes widen in amazement as she saw a rainbow of bright colors in front of her eyes. In the crate were flowers that she had never seen before in every color she could think of: red, pink, purple, blue, yellow, orange, white, peach, magenta, and so many others she lost track.

Karen gently picked up a flower that matched the color of her hair and inspected it. "These are beautiful," she said in awe, "What are they?"

"Tulips," Hendrick replied enjoying the expression on the girl's face, "they're really popular from where I'm from."

"Awww," Karen sighed, "I wish they would grow here."

"That's the other part of the surprise," Hendrick said taking out something from the bottom of the crate and held it out in front of her. Karen simply gave a weird look to the onion looking thing Hendrick was holding. "They're tulip bulbs," he said, "If you plant them now, they will grow into tulips for spring."

"Can we plant them please?" Karen pleaded.

With one look at her innocent face, the Dutchman quickly agreed to her request.

"Hendrick, how long until the bulbs turn into flowers?" Karen asked while yawning in her bed. The long afternoon spent planting the bulbs was fun but tiring and all she desired was sleep.

"I already told you that you have to wait until spring, Karen," he said laughing and tucking her into bed, "now go to sleep."

"Alright," she yawned slowly closing her eyes.

"Good night, Karen," Hendrick said pressing his lips on her cheek giving her a goodnight kiss before leaving her room.

"Good night," she replied before he could, "I'll see you in the morning."

Her last words seemed to stab him in his heart. "_If only she knew_," he thought. After making his way to his room, Hendrick closed the door before him. On his bed were a suit that was half full and his coat. The Dutchman sighed in pain as he looked for the rest of his belongings to put in his suit case. He didn't want to leave her, his little angle, the girl that he cared for so deeply and loved so much. He knew that if he would say goodbye to her face that he wouldn't be able to bear her tears caused by their departure, but he had to. He was needed in Holland so he planned to leave at the dark of the night.

When all his belongings were packed and the cost looked clear, Hendrick made his way to the front door. Just as he was about to leave, a small voice behind him stopped him in his tracks.

"Hendrick?" Karen asked behind him; her hair fell freely and her long white night gown made her look like an angel, "where are you going? It's nighttime."

Her innocent voice made it harder to

Carry out with his plans. "I'm going away for a bit," he said trying to hide his guilt.

"What?" the young girl asked in horror, "Why?"

"I have some things I have to take care of in my homeland."

The young girl ran up to him and grabbed his leg, grabbing on for dear life. "But I don't want to leave," she cried into his leg not making the situation any easier.

"Listen," he said crouching down to her height, "I don't want to leave either but I have to. No one else can do my job so I need you to be strong till I come back, okay."

Holding back tears, the young girl nodded. The Dutchman sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Karen buried her head in his chest, letting out small weeps.

"You be a good girl, okay," he said into her neck.

"I will," she mumbled into her chest.

When he pulled away, he gave her one last kiss on her cheek and uttered a final goodbye.

As he disappeared into the horizon, tears flowed from the young girl's eyes as she whispered "goodnight" into the dark empty house.


	3. Chapter 3

Months went by with Karen not seeing her beloved Dutch care taker. She would spend every night alone in the empty house afraid. Afraid that if he were not there that some other country would try to steal her. She knew that Hendrick wasn't the only person from over the seas here nor was she the only child living here. There was that was a little boy that lived north from her called Canada; he belonged to a Frenchman. And the other little boy named America who lived with his big brother, a powerful man by the name of England. Sure, they both seemed nice, but they kept on insisting that she live with them which meant that she couldn't live with Hendrick.

Every day she would walk along the river's edge like she would when Hendrick was around and ponder on why these other nations wanted her so bad. Sure, she lived in a spot ideal for trade, but the other countries had their fair share of trade and, in her head, they didn't need her. She also thought about the Dutchman, it had been so long since she last saw him and she had age rapidly for a colony. She grew taller and her medium length hair that she would wear back with head bands was longer and placed in two pig tails. She looked down at the water and saw her reflection. "Would he even recognize me?" she thought.

Said thoughts were interrupted when she heard ships heading toward the docks. She looked up to see them, smiled, and ran toward them. Although she wasn't very interested in the business portion of trade, she loved to see what the merchants would bring from over the seas thinking that it would nice to have some things from Hendrick's homeland.

As she made her way past the usual merchants, she almost didn't recognize a tall blonde man with his hair styled up just standing in the middle of the docks while everyone else was unloading cargo. Karen stopped mid in her tracks and stared at the man. "Could it really be," she thought. "Hendrick?" she cried out.

The blonde man turned to the direction of the voice calling out his name in confusion and she instantly knew it was him. "Hendrick!" she exclaimed in a sing song voice, running up to the Dutchman.

"Karen?" he asked when he finally saw her. He was right, she had grown more beautiful. Her pig tails bounced freely with every step she took, her hazel eyes sparkled and captivated him, and the smile on her face looked even brighter. However he was not able to enjoy her beauty for too long because before long, she was hugging him. He gasped at how close he was to her. It had been so long since he felt her warm embrace and was shocked once again when he realized how tall she was. Her head reached just above his stomach so he no longer had to crouch down hug her and her arms could wrap around half his waist instead of just around his leg. He was slightly upset that he had missed her small metamorphosis but was glad he could see the end result.

"Hendrick, I missed you," she mumbled into his stomach.

"I missed you to," he responded picking her up so that they were at eye level and placing a kiss on her nose. She giggled at his affection and leaned forward to press her lips on his cheek. His cheeks had turned a dusty pink at her actions, but the reunion was cut short when the voice of a British man said, "Well now Netherlands, I haven't seen you here in a while."

Hendrick looked at the English man and gave him an annoyed look. "Well I had to take of things back home. You know what that's like," he said bitterly.

England just ignored the Dutchman's tone and looked at the young girl he was holding. She looked back at him innocently which caused the Englishman to smile. "Well hello, New Amsterdam," he said kindly, "how are you today?"

"I'm alright."

"Well, America misses you and since he and I are going on a picnic, I was wondering if you would like to join us."

"Ummm, okay," she said confused, "can Hendrick come?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay then!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully, unaware of the Dutchman's glare.

As the four at their lunch, they conversed of the silliest things. Well, the two younger ones did. England and Hendrick remained silent most of the time with the exception of the few words they exchanged with their colonies afraid that if they said too much, they would worry their colony's with the troubles facing their homeland at the time.

"Hendrick," Karen said looking up at the Dutchman, "do you want to share my sandwich with me?"

Thinking of how cute it would be, Hendrick nodded. She handed him half a triangular shaped piece and put the other piece to her mouth and chewed. Hendrick couldn't help but look at her as she ate; she chewed absentmindedly, unaware of the crumbs gathering at the corner of her lips. When she was done eating and about to get up, he pulled her towards him and took out a napkin.

"There, there now," he said wiping her face, "you wouldn't want to go run around with crumbs all over your face." [1]

Pouting, she said, "thank you, but I want to show you something." Grabbing the Dutchman's hand, she excused herself from the picnic area and dragged him to an open field.

Hendrick stared in amazement at what the young girl had to show him. In front of him were a multitude of blooming tulips in a verity of colors, colors that all looked so familiar to him.

"Where did these come from?" he asked stunned.

"They came from the bulbs we planted last fall remember?"

He did remember, but it seemed like so long ago. She was so small back then, but now, like the tulips, she had grown into something beautiful, something that he wanted.

"They're beautiful," he said getting on his knees and hugging her from behind. His arms wrapped around her small waist and he nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck inhaling her scent. She smelled like a combination of salty sea air and fresh flowers. That alone made his blood surge. He wanted her. He wanted her bad.

"Thank you," Karen said interrupting his thoughts, "look at that one," she continued pointing at a particular pink one, "that one's my favorite."

The Dutchman looked at the tulip she was pointing to noticing how beautiful it was. It wasn't in full bloom yet, but somehow, it was more beautiful than the others. As he reached out to grab it, a small "no" stopped him.

He looked up to see it was Karen protesting against his actions. "Hendrick, please don't take it," she pleaded.

"Why not?" he asked unsure why she didn't want him to take it.

"Because you shouldn't ruin what's young and beautiful,. You'll ruin it," she said plainly, "this tulip still has to finish blooming and if you take it now, it will never finish growing."

Her words, although referring merely to the tulip, hit him hard and guilt filled him. "Would I be ruining Karen if I were to make her mine now?" he thought.

Letting out a sigh he said, "Okay, I'll leave it alone for now."

Not knowing his words had a double meaning, Karen smiled and said, "Good. Let's go home."

It was dusk by the time reached home and they prepared themselves for bed. Somehow, the two were able to fall into the old routine they haven't done in months. She would brush her teeth, wash her face, put on her night gown and was in bed waiting for Hendrick to kiss her goodnight. He was their shortly after he prepared himself for bed, smiling at how the young girl waited for him.

"Good night, Karen," he said covering her with her pale blue blanket and kissing her forehead.

She smiled and laid her head on her pillow before saying, "good night, Hendrick."

Hendrick blew out the light from her bedside candle and made his way to his old room unto his old bed easily falling asleep knowing that Karen was safe. However, he did not stay asleep for long. About an hour later, he heard his bedroom door crack open and the sound of small footsteps creeping into his room.

"Karen?" he asked half awake. She gasped at the fact that he was awake. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That you we're going to leave again. So went to see if you were still here."

Her statement left the Dutchman speechless. "Did she really think he would leave without telling her," he thought before saying, "Karen, I promise I won't leave you like I did last time. In fact," he said moving to one side of his bed so that there was room for one more, "why don't you sleep with me tonight so if I even get up you would know."

Karen smiled at the thought and jumped on his bed. Taking it s an "okay", Hendrick laughed a little and gave the girl a bit of his blanket. She took it and moved closer to the man, taking comfort near his warm chest.

"Goodnight, Hendrick," she said drifting into sleep.

"Goodnight," he said, uttering the last words, "… my little tulip."

[1] Sorry if the Netherlands was a little OOC at that moment. I know that seems more like something England would do .


	4. Chapter 4

**This is so much longer than I had inticipated . but, I like the way it came out, especially the scene at the end. btw: the fight between England and the Netherlands is based on the Anglo-Dutch War(s) in which England gained New Amsterdam; I go to my text book, google, and my AP Euro teacher to find that out. Warning: pedophilia! enjoy!**

Sunlight entered the room that the two blonde's shared the night before. It slowly crept its way onto the bed until it hit the face of the young girl causing her to slowly open her eyes. When she was fully awake, she realized that Dutch man was not in front of her like she recalled. Her heart raced rapidly. "Where is he?" she thought uneasily. Thankfully, her nerves were calmed by the sound of snoring behind her. Karen turned around cautiously to find the Dutch man asleep right next to her. She sighed in relief, thankful that he had not left her again like he did so long ago. However, he looked different than he usually. His blonde hair that he always wore up was now down and random pieces of blonde hair hung loosely, sweeping over his eyes.

These bits of hair intrigued her and she reached her hands out to grab them. She let t he strands of hair slide through her fingers and twirled them around. She was so focused on playing with his hair that she didn't realize the man in front of her waking up.

"Good morning, Karen," Hendrick grunted as he forced his eyes to open, "can I get my hair back?"

"Ohh," she said blushing and letting go of his hair, "sorry, Hendrick."

"It's okay," he said pulling off the covers from his body, "but, it's only fair that I get to play with your hair too."

She looked at him confused before he ruffled the top of her head and said, "Hand me a brush."

The blonde girl left the room only to come back seconds later with a wooden brush in her hand. She gave it Hendrick and proceeded in leaving to get ready for the day but a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her stopped her. Hendrick placed her in his lap and began running the wooden brush through her hair, untangling any knots. It didn't take long for her hair to be fully combed so the Dutchman took the opportunity to run his hands through the young girl's hair.

It felt like silk against his skin. As his fingers went from the top of her hair down, her golden locks seemed to flow through his hand like water. Her hair seemed never ending, but when he finally did reach the end of it, he realized he had to finish doing her hair. "How do you like to have your hair?" he asked already knowing the answer: in two pigtails so they could bounce freely.

"Can you put in pigtails?" she asked shyly.

As he separated her hair into two and tied them, he enjoyed the pleasant sensation he felt from it and thought of ways to let her do her hair in the morning.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked him when he was done.

"You know how to cook?" he said surprised.

"Well I have bread and fruit in the kitchen if that counts," she said mumbled.

He smiled at her slight insecurity and took it upon to himself to teach her how to make a real Dutch breakfast.

"Come on," he said heading toward the kitchen, "I'll show you how to make oatmeal [1]."

For the next few weeks, mornings like the one the day after the Dutch man returned became routine. She would wake him up by playing with his hair and then he would fix hers and got ready for the day. Once in a while, he would teach her to cook something new, but that would usually result in cleaning up after the first failed attempt.

The two were laughing as they cleaned up the flour that spattered all over the room and themselves.

"Okay Karen," Hendrick said wiping the powdery white substance off her face, "next time make sure the lid of the flour is facing up."

She smiled as he touched her face and sang an, "Okay."

"How about we skip making lunch here and go on a picnic?" he asked as he let the girl wipe flour off his face. She squealed in delight and made her way out the house expecting the tall blonde to follow her with just as much enthusiasm, but instead, he let out a sigh trying to figure out who he was going to break the news to her.

"That was delicious," Karen said finishing the last bit of turkey.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said allowing the girl to lay her head on his lap. This was typical for her to tap a nap after lunch but he couldn't allow her to fall asleep; not this time. "You better not be falling asleep on me," he muttered.

"Why not," she whined, "you always let me take a nap on your lap."

"Because I have to tell you something," he said trying to mask his pain, "something important."

"What is it?" she asked lifting her head up from his lap and looking straight at him. Words failed the Dutch man as her innocent eyes seemed to pierce through him, making it harder for him to tell her.

"Not here," he sighed, "let's go down to the docks," he said getting up and walking in the direction of the river. Small footsteps quickly followed him and soon a smaller hand meet his larger ones. Hendrick slightly gasped at the girl's action. He recalled a time when the female's hand was much smaller, but he told himself that it would grow to fit is one day. Now, it was only a matter of time until that happened, but with him having to deal with stuff back home, he was afraid he would miss his chance.

"Hendrick," the girl's voice said pulling him away from his thoughts, "what is it that you have to tell me?"

He didn't realize that he reached destination and he tried to find the words to tell her.

"Well, Karen," he said trying to pull the band aid off. But just as he was about to tell her, the sounds of a ship docking drowned his words. Cargo and people left the ships as more cargo and a few merchants boarded it. It wouldn't be long before the ship would leave for Europe. He didn't have much time left.

"Do you see that boat over there?"

"Yes," she responded in a matter-a-fact voice, "they're ships. They're going to take things from here back to Europe. Why?"

"Well," he said as a bit of guilt surged through his body, "I'm going to be on that ship when it leaves."

"B-but," she shuttered," you just got back, Hendrick. Why do you have to leave again?"

"There's still a lot going on overseas that I have to take care of," he sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go, but there's no way around it."

The young girl let out a small sniffle, but didn't cry. At least he didn't try to run off. At least he didn't try to keep her in the dark. And at least he came back.

"Go," she said looking up at him. He looked back her confused. "Go before the ships leaves so you can come back soon," she said hopefully.

He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his stomach. He kissed the top of her head and placed his hand on her cheek before saying, "Alright."

Hendrick made his way to the ship just as it was leaving. From the deck of the ship, he looked down to see Karen at the docks smiling at him. "I promise I'll come back so we can live together again," he said, voice echoing so she could hear. When the ship was finally out in sea, he hoped that after he took care of what he had to, the words he said would come true. 

Rain hit the ground of the battlefield rapidly and it washed off the dirt and blood covering the fallen body of a certain blonde. Another blonde in a red coat stood over him with a look of smugness and victory.

"I knew you were no match for me," the voice of a British man boomed, "now your little colony will be mine."

"No," the Dutch man said wincing in pain, "you can't have her."

The British man let out an evil chuckle, "There's nothing you can do about it. Your people have surrendered."

"No," he grunted, "she's mine."

"No, Holland. She isn't. But," he said maniacally, "she would make a lovely gift for the Duke of York. I do like the idea of the name 'New York'."

The Netherlands' face twisted in disgust, but knew there was nothing he could do. 

She waited anxiously by the docks for him. Every day, ships would dock and leave, loading and reloading cargo and the occasional passenger but she would never see him. However, she did not let that discourage her. She knew that he would return.

As the last ship of the afternoon left, Karen let out a small sigh then made her way to the meadow where she and Hendrick used to have picnics. She would sit there every day for hours till the sky turned black sometimes pretending he were there. But this time, when she arrived there day, and saw the tall Dutch man standing next to the familiar English man, she had to make sure it was not her imagination.

After blinking her eyes several times, she knew that what she was seeing was real and ran up to him.

It pained Hendrick to see her again under such circumstances, but it pained him even more to see how much she'd grown again. She was at least three inches taller, her even longer hair was pulled into a pony tail, as when she came close to him, he could see the outline of small mounds developing on her chest. She must have been about 12 in human years, about the time young girls start thinking about love and the opposite gender, the perfect time that he could make her see him as more than just her care taker and make her see him as a lover. But now, he couldn't. She was now under English control and she didn't even know it.

"Hendrick," she said hugging him, head reaching just below his well built chest, "it's good to see you again." She stood there with her arms wrapped around him for a minute until she noticed that he did not return the hug. "Hendrick, what's wrong?" she asked frantically, "why aren't you hugging me? Didn't you miss me?"

"I did miss you," he said in a deep voice, "but, I have to tell you something.'

"Alright, but let's go home first; you can tell me over supper."

"You won't be going home with me," he said plainly.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that you're not one of the Dutch colonies anymore," the English man interrupted, "you are under the English rule now. You're going to live me and America from now on." With that, the British nation took the girl by her wrist and began walking away with her.

"NO!" she cried out taking back her hand. She ran back to the Dutch man grabbed onto him for dear life like she did the night he left. "I don't want to live with England. I want to live with you."

"I'm sorry Karen," he said in pain, "but you're one of England's Colonies." Rubbing her back, he soothed her cries.

When she finally calmed down, the words, "But, Hendrick, I love you," escaped her lips.

He gasped at her words, but took her head in his hands and made her look at him. When their eyes met, he uttered the words, "I love you too," and pressed his lips against hers kissing her. Being taken back, it took a while for the girl to respond, but soon, she kissed him back. The kiss with filled with so much passion yet, it was so chaste and gentle. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly and when he pulled away, a single tear left Karen's eyes.

"We'll be together again, Karen," Hendrick said leaving her in the Englishman's care. Karen walked away with England, waving goodbye to her beloved Dutch man. When she he could no longer see her, he mumbled the words, "Because you're mine."


	5. Chapter 5

"New York," a voice called in a British accent, "breakfast is ready."

The blonde girl sighed, dreading what he had made this time. As she made her way down the stairs, she could smell the fragrance of burnt batter in the air; he had made those dreaded things he liked to call "scones". Taking her seat next the teenage boy, Karen tried to hide her look of disgust when the plate of the English man's bread was placed in front of her.

"Here's some tea, love," he said placing a cup of hot tea in front of her. Not wanting to disappoint the Brit, Karen put on a fake smile and picked up the scone on her plate and began taking it apart to create the allusion that she was going to eat it. "New York, stop playing with your food and eat it," England said somewhat annoyed at her.

She hesitantly placed the scorched food by her lips and not to long after it was in her mouth did she spit it back out. She quickly drank some of the tea to wash the taste out of her mouth, but it would just linger, making her miss the days when she and Hendrick would make breakfast.

"New York," England exclaimed, "that was very unlady like of you."

"I'm sorry but, speaking of being a lady," she said nervously.

"What is it?"

"I need a new corset," she mumbled not allowing her new care taker to hear.

"You what?" the British man asked confused, "I didn't hear you."

"I need a new corset!" she exclaimed at him turning beat red. "God England, I thought you would have realized that by now. I'm growing up and they're practically coming out of my dress," she finished slamming her hand on the table in frustration; it wasn't easy saying when feminine products when the house was filled with so much testosterone.

The English man turned a light shade of red at the girl's sudden outburst, but turned even redder when he realized her chest moving when she slammed her hand on the table. "W-well, I suppose that I can give you some money to buy yourself one," he said taking out some money from his pocket and handing it to the blonde girl. She awkwardly took it from him and made her way out of the house. When she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief and said, "I'll never understand teenage girls."

"Britain," the thirteen year old boy asked, "what's a corset?"

After purchasing the much needed corset, Karen realized that she still had a little money left over so she decided to go the market to buy ingredients for a decent breakfast the next day.

Delicious aromas filled the air as she came closer to the market place. Fresh bread was being taken out of ovens in the bakery, the bright colors of fruits could be seen at the fruit stand, and the overpowering scent of cheese [1] from the deli filled Karen's lungs. She knew exactly where to go first. As she rushed into the deli, she didn't see a tall man existing it and run into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the blonde girl said to the stranger in front of her, "are you alright?" she asked. The stranger was more than alright, but all he could think about was the feeling of the younger girl's breast pressing against his chest when she bumped into him. "Sir?" she repeated looking up at the man who was well over a foot taller than her. The tall man looked down when he heard her addressing him but gasped in shock when he saw who it was.

She also gasped when she realized the person she ran into. "Hendrick?"

"Karen?" he asked in semi disbelief. He knew that she lived around the area, but he didn't know that he would run into her, especially all alone without the English man watching her like a hawk.

"Hendrick, I missed you," she said pulling him into a hug. She had felt just as warm as he remembered. However, she was taller now. Her head reached just below his collar bone and he could inhale her scent easily. Also, she sent him a new sensation as she was in his arms. He could feel soft mounds, that he recalled being smaller, press against his well built chest causing blood to rush to his lower regions and pressure to build up there.

"I missed you too," he said pulling her away from him to prevent a bad situation from turning worse and allowing him to get a good look at her. He noticed that other than getting taller and her developed chest, she hadn't changed. She still looked like a child. However, his thoughts of her were interrupted when the girl said, "It was great seeing you again, but I have to go. When can I see you again?"

"Ummm…" the Dutch man uttered trying to figure it out, knowing that England would make things difficult for them, "how about tonight where we use to have our picnics."

"Alright," she said smiling, "I'll see you then." And with that, she disappeared into the crowded market place.

"But, Britain," Karen whined, "I haven't seen him since you took me away from him."

"Which is exactly why I'm not allowing you to go," the English man said furiously, "You belong to me and you will do as I say. Besides, he just wants to see you so he could gain control of the trade here."

"No he doesn't!" she cried out at him running to her room and slamming the door.

England let out a frustrated sigh. It didn't know how to deal with the teenage girl and thought it was best if he left the house for a while. "America," he said as he made his way to the door, "I'm stepping out for a while. You're in charge so make sure you and New York eat dinner."

"Okay," he said from the other room. When the British man left the house, America went looking for his dear friend so they could eat together. "New York," he said entering her room only to find her crying on her bed. "New York, what's wrong."

"Go away America. You're England's favorite; you wouldn't understand."

"New York, you're my best friend, of course I would understand."

"Hendrick came back," she said wiping away her tears, "but England won't let me see him."

"Well why don't you just sneak out?" he asked bluntly, "He left about five minutes ago, he'll never know."

"Really?" she asked getting out of her bed.

"Yeah, now go before he gets-," but before the American could finish his sentence, the girl was out the door.

She saw him waiting for her on the top of the hill by the tree they used to sit under and eat lunch together back face to her. She knew from where he was standing, he couldn't see her so he decided to surprise him. Like lightening, she bolted to him and tackled him, forcing him to the ground with her.

"Karen," he said realizing the blonde girl was on top of him.

"Hello Hendrick," she said playfully, flashing an adorable smile, "I have to say, I like you better this way. It's nice to at eye level with you," continued, staring into his golden green eyes.

His eyes, however, wondered down to the top of her dress where he could see her milky white cleavage. Trying to prevent the situation from earlier to repeat itself, he sat up, forcing the girl to sit up, stood up, and uttered the words, "We'll I like being taller than you. It reminds me of all the time we spent together when you were little."

"Well," she said, "I'm not so little anymore, so we have a lot of catching up to do." She took his hand and began walking around the meadow. She told him about living with Britain, the terrible food she had to eat, how she became best friends with America, and other frivolous things that weren't important to the Dutch man. All that mattered to him was the sound of her voice and the felling of her warm hand against his. Their aimless walking came to a stop when Karen spotted a beautiful orange and red tulip on the ground.

She let go of his and to take a few steps forward, bent over and wrapped her fingers around the beautiful flower and began to pull at it, yanking it out from the ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked holding up the tulip.

"Yes, but, why would you want to pull it out? Why didn't you just leave it her to enjoy?" he asked recalling a time when he tried to take a tulip but was stopped by her.

"Because, I wanted to make it mine. And there's no harm in it as long as I take care of it."

"That's not what you said when you were little," he said a little surprised at her change of attitude.

"Well, I'm not little anymore," she said closing the distance that was created when she went to pick the tulip. "I love you, Hendrick," she said wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her hips against his. Her actions made him wonder when she became so seductive and mature. She was only thirteen and in some people's eyes, too young for him. Then again, all that mattered was how she felt and right now, she seemed to want him just as much as he wanted her. "What to do," he thought.

His inner turmoil was put to an end when she whispered the words, "stop treating me like a child." With that he pressed his lips against hers which she welcomed. It didn't take long for something soft and gentle to turn rough and passionate. As she pressed her body against his, he let a small gasp, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. However, he was not one to let someone dominate him. As their tongues battled, the Dutch man let his hands travel from the small of her back to her chest. Karen gasped at his sudden action, allowing him to win the battle. He explored every inch of her mouth and enjoyed her fruity taste. Pulling away for some much needed breath, the two stared into each other's lust filled eyes and saw how much they needed each other.

He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She smirked and let out a small moan when he left a trail of kisses down her neck. He started by her ear and progressively got lower until he was at her chest. He looked up at her for a second and she nodded in approval. As he nipped at the sensitive skin of her collar bone, she wrapped her hands around his neck and let her fingers snake through his hair and wrapped her legs tighter around him, pulling him even closer. The two were so into each other that they became unaware of their surroundings.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" the voice a British man exclaimed.

The two pulled away at the sound at his voice and turned toward the angry Brit.

"England," Karen said in shock, "what are you doing here?"

"I went looking for you because you weren't home. America told me that you went to see that man and I knew exactly where you'd be."

Behind the furious Brit was the American boy. His usually happy smile was placed with an apologetic look. Karen glared daggers at him until she saw the bruise on his face. It wasn't his fault.

"New York," England said infuriated, "Go home with America now."

"No. I'm not letting you take me away from him again," she cried hugging the Dutch man.

"Karen," Hendrick said running his fingers through the girl's hair causing her to look up, "Listen to him."

"But-"

"I promise I'll see you again."

With those soothing words, she listened to the English man's orders and left home with the two of them were out of sight, the English man snapped at the Dutch man.

"What the hell do you're think you're doing. You know damn well that New York is **my** colony."

"You think I don't know that," he stated apathetically taking out his pipe.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" he asked flustered, "you know you're not getting her back."

Taking a drag from his pipe, he uttered the words, "I don't care about her economical worth like you do, I only care about her as she is."  
>Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, England realized the meaning behind the Netherlands' words.<p>

"You vile pig!" he exclaimed, "you're nothing more than a pedophile and you only want her to fulfill your desire."

"It's not like that."

"I don't care how you see it as. As long as she is under my control, she is forbidden to have contact with you," the English man said walking away.

"I don't care what you say," the Dutch man whispered to the night sky as he blew out a ring of smoke, "I won't stop seeing Karen."


	6. Chapter 6

"How dare you go off and see him!" the English man exclaimed at the blonde girl in front of him, "After I specifically told you not to." The girl unwilling listened to the angry Brit's lecture on how she shouldn't sneak out and 'what if something happened to you and I didn't know where you are' and the 'he could have taken advantage you'. All these words felt like a slap in the face to her. Why couldn't she see the man that raised her? It just didn't seem fair at all; but, after living with Britain for so long, she knew he was anything but fair. "And one more thing," the British man said in a superior tone causing Karen to look up and give him a hard look, "You are forbidden to see that pedophilic Dutch pig again."

"What!" she exclaimed standing up from the seat she was sitting in, "You can't do that, Hendrick raised me."

"Well I'm raising you now!" England said in furious voice she never heard before causing her to take a step back. She could have sworn she saw him raise his hand a little. "And what I say is final."

"But," she protested, earning a smack to the face. The hot stinging sensation from the impact caused her to touch her face in disbelief.

"Now go to your room," the infuriated Brit said. Fearing getting hit again, the girl obeyed and closed the door to her room so she could cry on her bed the second time that night.

The night passed and the girl continued to cry, clutching on to a stuffed rabbit as if it would make everything better. Just as she had finished calming herself down, she heard the slight sounds of knocking echo in her room. Assuming it was her male friend knocking on her bedroom door, she uttered the words, "Go away, America. I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Not even to me," a voice coming from her window said.

Karen turned her head to face the window and was astonished to see her beloved Dutch man on the outside of it.

"Hendrick," she said in disbelief, opening the window, allowing him to enter her room, "what are you doing here."

"I came here to see my favorite girl," he said placing his fingers on her chin and tilting her head up so he could kiss her forehead. She smiled at his action and he looked into her eyes only to have his face filled with anger and disgust when he saw a red and purple bruise on the left side of her face. "What happened to you," he demanded.

She gave him a confused look until she remembered the stinging on her face from early that night. "Oh," she said ashamed, "that happened after England hit me."

"He did what? That bastard!" he said furiously making his way to the door.

"Hendrick, what are you doing," she said taking him by the wrist, stopping him. The Dutch man only gave her a confused look in response. "England sees you, I'm done for. He's already mad I went to see you before and now he's forbidden me from seeing you…I don't want him to do something so that I can never see you," she said with a pained voice.

The tall blonde looked down at the teenage girl to dispute it, but once he was the worried look in her eyes, he knew she was right. He let out a small sigh before taking her by the wrist and walking her to her bed. He sat down against the wall and placed her in his lap, holding her protectively and running his fingers through her silky hair. With her head resting on his chest, he whispered, "I wish I had never lost you. I would never have done something so violent to your beautiful face."

Karen blushed at his comment. "It's alright, Hendrick. My bruise will heal if you," she uttered trying not to sound so childish, "kiss it to make it better."

Hendrick smiled at her words. Even though she was growing up she still sometimes had the mindset of a little girl and that made him love her even more. Leaning forward, he gently pressed his lips against her bruised skin, being careful not to cause her even more pain.

"Thank you, Hendrick, "she uttered as she buried her head into his chest inhaling his scent. The Dutch man patted her head and continued running his fingers through her hair. That night, she drifted off to sleep with the smell of tobacco filling her lungs.

When she woke up the next morning, Karen discovered that the Dutch man had disappeared and in his place laid a note explaining his departure. The teenage girl smiled at the last sentence where Hendrick had referred to her as "his little tulip". A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she quickly hid the note.

"Come in," she said in a pleasant tone which quickly turned bitter when she saw the face of the English man at her door. "Oh, it's you."

"Good morning, love," he said in a more calm voice that differed drastically from the furious tone he used the previous day to hit her, "I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"I figured that much," she said sigh and turning her head away from him. When she turned the other way, the Brit could see the huge bruise on the left side of her face, the same bruise he gave America last night.

"I also came to apologize," he said remorsefully, "I didn't mean to hit you and America. I guess my temper got the best of me. Will you forgive me?"

She wanted so badly to yell no. To tell him that she didn't want to live with him. That she wants to go back to the way things were before he had control over her. But then she recalled the words in Hendirck's note: Be strong my little tulip. I promise no matter what happens, I will be with you.

"Of course I forgive you," she said lying through her teeth, "I'm sorry for disobeying you."

"It's all right dear. It's all in the past. Now, wash up and get ready for the day."

The blonde girl smiled, but as soon as the British man left the room, she let out an annoyed sigh waiting for it to turn night.

After the usual "good nights" have taken place, Karen waited a for the other two males to fall asleep before changing from her night gown to her regular clothes to look presentable to her beloved Dutch man. A short while after, she heard the knock on the window indicating that he was there and she opened it much like first night to let him in. The two would sit on her bed and talk about their day, their thoughts, and occasionally exchange signs of affection, but were careful not to go in fear that they would wake the other two males in the house. By morning, Hendrick had left the house and left no trace that he was even there so he could do the same thing the very next night.

"Hendrick," Karen moaned quietly he kissed and licked her abdomen. The Dutch simply smirked and continued kissing, going lower and lower until… "Hendrick, no," she said in a loud whisper as she felt his cold thumbs hooking themselves on the hem of her skirt and touching the sensitive skin below it.

"Why not," he said in a dull voice.

"What if someone hears us?"

"I've been sneaking around long enough to know what they do and do not hear," he said as he continued to touch the delicate skin of her hips and hovering over her.

She pushed the Dutch man off of her and sat up, buttoning her blouse in the process, "No. Not while I'm still living with England."

Hendrick grunted, pulled out his pipe, and lit it so he could smoke it. "So that's just it. Because you're not going to not live with him."

"No," she said defiantly.

His eyes widen at her answer and the pipe in his mouth fell to the floor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not going to living with England anymore," she said looking at him. Eager to hear the rest of it, Karen took a deep breath before saying, "America and I are going to become independent."

"You're joking, right?" Hendrick asked grabbing her by the shoulders as if she lost her mind, "England would never allow it."

"We're going to fight for it."

"Are you guys insane? England's powerful. There's no way two teenage colonies would stand a chance."

The girl pouted at his lack of confidence in her and said, "Well, I have something worth fighting for."

Realizing the meaning of her words, Hendrick let out a small sigh and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the pouty girl and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want my help? I'm stronger than England; I could easily take him down."

The teenage girl turned around and gently pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she whispered the words, "No," into his ear, "This is something America and I have to do on our own."

The teenage girl began panting as she added pressure to her open wound to prevent herself from bleeding out.

"Did you really think you were a match for me?" the English man said in a taunting matter. Karen just picked up a rock from the floor and chucked at him, aggravating him even further. As the rock distracted the Brit, she made her escape making sure that he followed. The pain from her wound increased with each step away from the English man, but she did not allow that to stop her from carrying out the plan. When she made her way to the empty meadow, rain began pouring down causing the ground below her to become slippery. Just as she was about to be home free, she slipped on the thick mud and fell backwards. Seeing the girl defenseless on the floor, the Brit attacked the girl again, hitting her on the head.

Just before he could do anymore damage, a small militia of men led by America appeared before him.

"Hey Britain," the American teenager said in a serious voice, "all I want from you is my freedom."

Looking up from the female, the British man grunted before charging exclaiming, "I won't allow it!"

"America!" Karen tried cry out wishing that she could somehow save her best friend. But her words failed her as she slid into a state of unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of Hendrick and if she would be able to see him again before the world around her turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight entering from the window hit the face of the teenage girl causing her to wake up to an unfamiliar room. The girl blinked her eyes and sat up only to see a familiar blonde sitting in the seat beside her bed smoking a pipe.

"Hendrick?" she asked confused, "Where am I? What you doing here?"

"What," Hendrick said taking a drag from his pipe, "can't a man see the girl he's courting when she's recovering from an injury?"

"Hendrick, I told you that we can't court. Not until-"she said stopping mid sentence when she came to a realization.

"Until you and America gained your independence," blowing out a ring of smoke.

"You mean it worked?" she asked in disbelief, "We won?"

The Dutch man smiled and leaned out of his chair to kiss the teenager in front of him. It was quick, playful one and he bit her lip seductively in the process. Pulling away, he said the words, "Of course my little tulip."

"So we can finally be together?"

"Yes and now that you're in full bloom," he said coming closer to her ear and placing a hand on top of her right breast, "I can make you mine." Hot air from his breath sent delightful goose bumps on her body as Hendrick placed a kiss on her jaw. He slowly traced kisses from her jaw to her lip as his hands roamed her chest trying to figure out the dynamics of her blouse.

The girl let out a small moan as she felt his hands make contact with the skin of her chest, allowing the Dutch man to slip his tongue in her mouth. The two tongues danced with each other as they tasted one another. Tobacco and frit proved to be a delightful combination for the two lovers could not get enough of it until they had to break apart of much needed air. As Karen caught her breath, Hendrick used that time to have fun with her soft white mounds. Pulling of her blouse, he cupped one of her breasts with his large hand and began to nip the skin above the other. He went from her collar bone, to the top of her breast, to her nipple and when he finally reached the erected pink area, he grabbed her whole breast with his other hand and began to suck at her nipple.

"Ahhh," Karen gasped out, arching her back so that her chest was closer to her lover's face. Hendrick smirked into her breast and decided to make her moan even further by massaging her other breast. The feeling of the Dutch man's hand fondling and occasionally pinching her nipple sent an arousing sensation to the teenagers lower areas yet she was upset that he seemed to keep his arousal under control.

"My my," Hendrick said in a husky voice, "seems like someone's excited."

Karen blushed at him comment, but when she realized that Hendirck was practically on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips against his only to feel his hard erection rubbing against her leg. She smirked and bucked her hips another time causing him to let out a small grunt of pleasure.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," she replied playfully bucking her hips against his a third time.

Hendrick grunted and moved his hand from her mounds to the waistline of her skirt. His fingers found the buttons on the side of her skirt and unbuttoned them, pulling her skirt down in the process.

When her skirt fell to the floor, Karen whined, "Hennndriiick, you're not playing fair."

"What do you mean fair?" he said advancing to her undergarments, but before he could, Karen grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

Lust filled hazel eyes stared at the Dutch man and a smirked made its way on the blonde girl's face confusing him. She took that opportunity to launch herself at him so that she was on top. "I mean," she said lowering herself to his ear, "it's my turn to have fun." With that she placed a rough kiss on his lips before attacking his shirt. Karen slowly unbuttoned each button as her hot breath made contact with his skin, causing added pressure to his already hard dick. She allowed her hands to explore this newly found flesh and tease him. His chest felt like marble against her fingers so she decided to torture him further by giving the softest of touches.

"Karrrenn," he grunted as she left feathery touches on his flawless skin. Karen simply smiled at his response and snaked her hand further down chest until his chest became his abdomens and his abdomens became the belt to his pants. She giggled at the large bulge she was able to create and quickly discarded his belt and pants (they were probably with her skirt by now) and positioned herself so that her crouch was touching his. With their undergarments being their only barrier, Karen decided to press her luck even further and once again bucked her hips against the man below her. His cloth covered erection rubbing against her thin cloth covered slit sent shivers among the two and earned the girl another grunt from the Dutch man.

"Had enough fun yet?" the Dutch man asked sarcastically trying his best to hold in a moan as the girl continued to try him.

"Hmmm," she responded pretending to think over it and slowing down her pace, "I don't know. I kind of like this game."

"Play time's over," he said rolling to his side so that girl was below him. In the blink of an eye, both of their undergarments were added to the pile of clothes in the floor casing a blush to form on Karen's face and a smirk on Hendrick's. His hard erection rubbing against her hot entrance caused her to let out a small moan and a clear liquid to drip out from her. He slowly made his way into her until…

"Hendrick," Karen cried in desperation, "just do it already." She looked at him with loving eyes and gently kissed his lips. He nodded at her request and slammed his hips against hers causing her dig her nails into his back and scream. Here cries of pain echoed within the empty room and it made him remember of another time he made her cry; it made him wonder if he would end up hurting her again and if deflowering her was the right move at this time causing a surge of guilt to run through his body.

However, that guilt was washed away when he heard her cries of pain turn into cries of pleasure. As she adjusted to his large size, her grip on his back loosened and slowly moved her hips back and forward. He took that as a good sing and began rocking his hips in sync with hers.

The slow rhytmatic movement turned into fast pace movement as their desire for one another deepened. As her walls tightened around his cock, the two lovers' breath became uneven.

"H-harder, H-hendrick," she panted. He loyal obeyed, pumping into her until the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard.

Karen's panting continued to increase until she couldn't take it anymore. With a loud moan, she released a white sticky liquid and the world around her flashed white as ecstasy and pure bliss overcame her. Hendricks orgasm quickly followed hers and he rode it out before collapsing on the bed next to her.

After catching her breath, Karen smiled at the man next to her and placed a kiss on his sweat covered brow.

"That was amazing, Hendrick. I love you."

"I love you too, Karen," he whispered into her ear, "you were definitely worth waiting for." He tossed his arm over her waist and pulled her close to his body.

Karen flashed him a smile tired smile before resting her head on his chest falling asleep.

As he watched her sleep, he noticed a change in her face. Her face looked less innocent and child like and somehow looked more mature. Thinking that it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him, Hendrick shrugged it off and drifted off to sleep with her in his arms like he used to when she was ever so small. 

**Voila, and there goes the lemon. Sorry if it wasn't that great. I've never written anything so explicit before so any of you critics willing to give me some pointers go ahead. And don't think just b/c they had sex that it's the end of it. It is called "she will be mine" so it's not over until that sexy Dutch makes Karen forever his. That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ello. Just a small disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Netherlands, England, or America (or any other Hetalia character). I do however own New York/Karen; as well as Massachusetts and New Jersey/Natalie (who you will meet in this chapter). Thank you, enjoy!**

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Karen sung as the Dutch man flickered his eyes open. As his vision went from blurry to clear, he was able to focus in on and admire her angelic looking face. He smiled at how she still had the same playful and innocent looking hazel eyes she had when he first met her. However, the more he looked at her, the more he felt like something was different about her. It was the same thing that made her look more mature as she slept but he wasn't able to put his finger on what it was exactly.

Thinking that maybe she knew, he asked, "Why is it that you look subtlety different."

"What do you mean," she asked giving him a confused look.

"I don't kwon what it is, but somehow you look older."

"It's probably an after sex glow," she said shrugging it off, "I am a women now."

"Yeah…" Hendrick said getting a strange feeling in his gut when she said those words. "_Does this mean that she would stop acting like the way she used to_," he thought. He began to worry that by deflowering his precious tulip, he ruined everything that he loved about it and that she would never be that same again.

"Umm….Hendrick ," Karen asked in a slight whisper as she looked down embarrassed. The blonde man simply raised his eyebrow as he wondered what she was going to ask. "Where are we?"

Before he could answer, the bedroom door swung open revealing the loud American boy.

"New York, hurry up and get dressed, all the ex-colonies and I have to decided how we're going to- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" America said, exclaiming the last part when he realized the two people in the room were naked

Karen's entire face flushed red and she turned away from her friend, holding the sheets to her chest and exclaiming, "America, get out!"

The American quickly closed the door and said from the other side of the door, "Soo…meeting…ex-colonies…important…hurry up."

When his footstep indicated he had left, Karen asked frantically, "Hendrick, what was that about? What is America doing here?"

"This is his house."

"What do you mean? I thought we we're at your place."

"Actually," Hendrick said looking down as his face turned a dusty pink, "We're at your temporary house. Actually…all the other ex-colonies are here for the time being."

Karen's eyes widened at his statement and said, "so you're telling me that my 'siblings' we're here when we were….you know."

The Dutch man began laughing at how embarrassed and flustered she got. "No, everyone was out celebrating. We had the whole house to ourselves so don't worry about it."

Karen let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she said getting out of the bed to get ready for the meeting America was talking about. During that time, Hendrick couldn't help but peek at her as she got dressed.

"Good morning, New York," a voice said as Karen walked to where Hendrick told her the Kitchen was.

Karen turned around and saw the person calling her was a familiar brunet. "Good morning, Massachusetts Bay Colony," she said in a teasing voice.

"Not a colony anymore," he replied triumphantly, "I'm done with that old man. No one's going to tell me what to do anymore."

Karen giggled at her 'brother's' comment and said, "You're only mad that he always tried to squeeze whatever money you had on you out."

"Damn straight I was! But you can't tell me you were mad for the same reasons."

"I'm not going to lie, I was, but…I had more important things to fight for."

The brunet smiled in understanding. "Well then," he said walking away, "I'll see you at the meeting."

"Wait!" Karen cried out causing Massachusetts to stop in his tracks, "Where's my little sister?"

"Look behind you," he said causing her to turn around.

"New York!" a dirty blonde girl exclaimed throwing herself out the older girl.

"New Jersey," Karen said cheerfully wrapping her arms around at the 10-year-old, "you're alright."

"Of course I am," she said looking up at her sister, "You wouldn't let me anywhere near the battlefield. But are you okay," she asked, her voice going from happy-go-lucky to concerned, "America told me that England attack you and that you lost consciousness."

"Don't worry about me," she responded looking the young girl straight in the eye to show that she really was okay, "now go to the meeting room; I'll see you there, okay."

"Wait," the young girl whined, "can we spend some time together later? I'll let you braid my hair."

Sensing the girl's need for quality time with her sister after such a horrific event, Karen nodded and made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a piece of bread and fruit and headed to the meeting. 

"That meeting was boring," the young dirty blonde girl whined as she walked with her sister to her room.

"Aww, New Jersey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, it can't be all fun and games; we have to prove to the world that we can stand on our own and we don't need anyone else."

"But… I need you, sister," the small girl said in a worried voice grabbing on to the other girl's dress.

Karen let out a small sigh and ran her hand through her sister's hair before saying, "That's different, Natalie. You're my little sister. It's my job to take care of you and make sure you're alright. England was just someone in charge of you that needed you so he could be stronger."

"But America was England's little brother and America didn't seem to need or want him anymore," the girl said gasping as she came to a tragic conclusion, "does that mean I'm going fight you like America fought England?"

Karen laughed at her naiveté and shook her head no. "No, we're not going to fight like those two did; I have no power over you. I'm just here to look after you and make sure you comb your hair," she said ruffling the top of her head.

"Natalie," Karen said separating her sister's hair into three parts, "hold still or else the braid won't come our right."

The bouncing dirty blonde sat still long enough for sister to finish her hair, but once Karen declared she was finished, Natalie ran to the mirror. The young girl squealed in excitement seeing the finished product: a medium length French braid done to the side so that went to the right side of her head and her side bangs swooped to the left.

"It's so pretty, Karen," the young girl said leaping into his sister's arms, "thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," she said hugging the young girl.

"Karen," a manly voice from behind her bedroom door said before entering. The two girls looked up and saw a tall blonde man with a confused look on his face.

"Hello, Hendrick. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together," he said absentmindedly while staring at the much younger dirty blonde girl. "Who's that?"

"Oh this is my sister, New Jersey," she responded allowing him to see her sister in full view, "New Jersey this is Hendr- I mean the Netherlands. Say hi."

The young girl gave him a polite wave and smiled at him, her innocent eyes watching his every move. The Dutch man seemed to be drawn to the young girl's eyes and didn't take his gaze of her until he heard the other girl say, "Anyway, I'd love to have lunch with you. The usual spot right?"

"Umm right," he said being brought back to reality, "I'll see you there." With that, he closed her door and left the room thinking about the young girl he just met. She looked just like Karen only her hair had dark undertones and she looked more…refined.

He didn't know why, but Hendrick felt a strange attraction to this girl and all he wanted was to have her in his arms like he used to have Karen in his arms when she was that age. But he had Karen and he knew that by doing so he would be acting inappropriately. "_Unless_," he though, "_I get to know her better. She's Karen's little sister, she would want me to get along with her. There's nothing wrong with that_." 

**Le gasp. What's going on with the Netherlands? He finally got the girl and now this? :-X I'm sorry for the sudden plot twist but it will get better (maybe :D). Anyway, more drama to come and more of the Netherlands and his sexiness. Sorry he wasn't in this chapter much, I wanted to focus on introducing New Jersey (whom was actually part of New York until about 1738 which is why she's so young). Thank you!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been a short while but since I had to take the last 3 days taking finals, I've been exhausted . But, now it's regents week and I have no school :D (though I do have to work on play write for a scholarship :/ )so I should be writing everyday so I estimate… four more chapters? Enjoy!**

"Do you have to go, Karen?" the young state asked her older sister as she continued to brush her hair.

"Yes, Natalie. I promised Hendrick I'd have lunch with him."

"Why can't I go with you?"  
>"Well be-because," she said becoming flustered, "you see…ummm"<p>

"Oh," the young girl said putting two and two together, "you're sweet on him [1], aren't you?"  
>"Yes," Karen sighed defeated, "I've loved Hendrick ever since I was about your age and I know it sounds strange but he loved me too and I haven't been able to have lunch with him or anything because of Britain so…"<p>

"It's alright. I'll go have lunch with Massachusetts."

"Thank you," Karen responded opening the door to her room only to see a note fall from the outside door knob reading: _Karen, you're sister should join us for lunch. You would get to spend more time together and I would get to know her. I'm sure she would like that. –Hendrick. _"Well then," Karen said showing her sister the note, "I guess you're coming with me." 

"Karen, New Jersey, I'm so glad you came," Hendrick said giving Karen a quick kiss and ruffling the younger girl's head.

"Heeyy," New Jersey whined lightly smacking the Dutch man's hand off her head, "You're going to mess up the pretty braid Karen made for me."

"Oh," he said moving his hand from her head to her cheek looking into her hazel green eyes, "I'm sorry. I just thought there was something in your hair," he said jokingly.

"Ummm," she mumbled being captivated by his eyes, "it's okay," she said before looking the other way.

"Henrick," Karen whined in a childlike voice, catching the blonde man's attention, "don't tease her like that."

"Fine," he grunted taking his hand away from her face and taking a seat on the red picnic blanket on the ground.

The three of them spent the afternoon in the meadow eating their food and talking. Well, it was the young dirty blonde state that did most of the talking while the older female laughed and the blonde male listened. He found out so much about her: that she liked to chase butterflies when she wasn't with her sister, that she slide her peas on Massachusetts' plate when he wasn't looking, that she hated thunderstorms, that she loved braids, especially when her sister did them for her, and most importantly, he found out how much she loved and cared for her sister, Karen. That fact only made him feel almost guilty about his secret desire for her. _Almost._

"I'm so glad that I get to see Karen a lot more now," New Jersey said as she took a bit of her PB&J, "Britain hardly ever let me see her because he thought we would conspire against him. He was right, but still."

"Natalie, don't talk with your mouth full," Karen said semi scolding her little sister.

"Sorry," she said after swallowing what was in her mouth.

"Hey, Nat- I mean, New Jersey," Hendrick's voice interrupted, "you got a little jelly on your face."

New Jersey blushed from embarrassment and proceeded in wiping her face, but before she could do so, the Dutch man's thumb wiped off the jelly from the corner of her mouth causing the girl to blush even more. He chuckled at her reaction and licked his finger, tasting the sticky condiment.

"No wonder you eat three of these," he said in a deep playful voice, "it's delicious."

New Jersey simply smiled and nodded in agreement and began having a conversation about jelly and peanut butter with the blonde man and laughing. Karen, on the other hand, sat quietly as a small singe of strange jealousy began to flow through her body. She knew that Hendrick was only trying to get along with her sister, but she was a little upset that he seemed to be paying more attention to the dirty blonde girl than he was to her. Karen let out a small sigh as the two continued to chat and laugh until an idea came to her head.

"Henndddriiiccck," Karen said in a playful tone, leaning her body against his and resting her head on his shoulder, "come lie down with me like you used to after we had lunch."

But the Dutch man simply ignored her and continued his conversation with the young girl.

Karen sighed defeated as Hendrick pulled her sister closer to him. "Your hair is soft," he muttered as he ran his hands through her loose bangs. The young girl giggled at his compliment and let out a small yawn. As sleep slowly began to take over New Jersey, she began to slump forward and was eventually leaning against Hendrick and using his lap as her pillow. The Dutch man simply grinned at her and patted her head.

"Aww she's so cute when she's sleeping, Karen," Hendrick said turning his head towards the older female. However, he felt a small surge of guilt hit him when he noticed the upset look on her face. "Just like you were," he continued, pulling her closer to him.

"Hey," she said pretending to be hurt, "you mean I'm not cute anymore?"

"Of course you're not," he said smirking as she let out a gasp. "You're beautiful," he finished, pressing his lips against hers. Karen smiled to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him to make it more passionate. When he pulled away, he looked into her eyes and smiled, making Karen feel bad that she was jealous of her sister.

"You know," she said resting on his chest, "I was a little jealous when you were paying more attention to Natalie that you were to me."

"Why? She's just a kid," he said letting his fingers run through her hair, "she's your sister that just so happens to look just like you."

"I know it's silly and childish," Karen mumbled into his chest, "but she's so cute."

"_Yes she is_," he thought as he eyed the younger girl as she slept, "_Yes she is_."


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: implied smutt!

The thirteen original colonies now turned states and America found themselves in the same situation of the third time this week: the meeting for the new constitution. The articles of confederation that they had written a while before they gained their independence didn't seem to be working anymore so they had to scarp it and make a new one from scratch. They went all in thinking that it would be easy, but they were wrong. America would do most of the talking and said the importance of sticking together which was refreshing to hear at first, but after the second week of hearing it, it got old. New York felt her life being sucked out of her every time she went to one of those meetings, slowly aging each time and she realized she wasn't the only one it was happening to. Everyone else around her seemed to be aging too. Massachusetts' shoulders began looking broader and she noticed a bit of stubble growing on his chin, America now began wearing reading glasses when he looked over whatever draft they came up for the day making him look in his mid twenties, and when she looked in a mirror, Karen could see that her once child like face began to look more like that of a grown up as her cheek bones became more defined as she lost her baby face.

"_This meeting is so boring_," Karen thought as she turned to her sister and gasped at the sight before her. Her ten year old sister now looked about twelve. Her legs were longer, the braid that would stop at her shoulders now reached her mid back, and her once flat chest now had two noticeable lumps on it. "Natalie," Karen asked surprised as Britain was when he realized America was no longer little, "What happened to you."

The younger girl looked at her sister in confusion until she realized what she meant. "Oh. I just grew up a little that's it."

"_A little my ass,"_ Karen thought as she diverted her attention back to the meeting that caused her sister, as well as everyone else in the room, to age exponentially.

"Okay, we have one last matter we have to take care of before we set up this new government," America said trying to be a leader.

"What is it?" Massachusetts asked.

"How are we gunna set up the representation system so we know how much power to give each state?"

"That's easy," a feminine voice said causing everyone to pay attention to the female with auburn hair and emerald green eyes that resembled a certain Brit's eyes, "we should have a house of representatives with delegates of each state…determined by population of course."

The other states seemed to be surprised at how quickly Virginia seemed to take charge. "Alright," America said, "anyone second that?"  
>"I do," Massachusetts said voicing his opinion.<p>

"As do I," Karen said hoping this would end the meeting quicker.

"Alright then, since no one has any object-"

"Wait!" Natalie exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "that doesn't sound fair to us smaller state."

"Then what do you suggest, New Jersey?" the green eyed girl asked.

"We should have a house of delegates with an equal amount of delegates from each state."

Virginia chuckled at the younger girl's idea and said, "That's cute, but you should really let the bigger states take care of things little girl."

New Jersey opened her mouth ready to tell of the much bigger state but her sister interrupted her before she could. "What Virginia means is that you're idea sounds good on paper, but we're trying to give power to the people and the more people the power one state gets. It's only right."

"So you're saying that smaller states don't deserve as much power as the rest of you?"

"NO!" Karen exclaimed realize the angry tone in her sister's voice, "that's not what I mean."

"I thought that you and everybody else in this room fought Britain because he was power hungry man that didn't listen to your opinion, but I guess you guys are just like him," New Jersey said getting up from her seat.

"No, it's not like that."

"It sure seems like that," New Jersey said before leaving the room.

An awkward silence fell in the room and Karen sighed in pain and frustration.

"Meeting's dismissed," America said allowing the people in the room to leave, "Let's come back again next week."

As the states left the room, they whispered thing about whose plan they would support: Virginia's or New Jersey, causing the New Yorker to feel worse about the situation that just happened. Noticing his friend's sadness, America went up to Karen to comfort her. "Hey, don't think too much about it. Give her some time. I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"I hope so," she sighed. 

"Feel any better?" Hendrick asked as he regained his breath lying on the bed.

"No not really?" Karen responded panting right next to him causing the Dutch man to grunt and reached for his pipe on the night stand. As he lit it, Karen giggled at his pouty face and said, "You were still amazing though," kissing him playfully.

He smiled at her actions before taking a drag from his pipe and asking, "So what is it that's bothering you that you won't tell me about?"

"It's my sister," she mumbled covering her head with the white bed sheets as if that would make her problems go away.

Hearing the mention of the younger girl, Hendrick's ears perked up. "Oh, how is she?"

"She's mad at me!" Karen cried from under the sheets.

The Dutch man uncovered her and looked stared blankly at her until she spilled out the whole story.

"Okay," Karen sighed, "she's mad because I didn't support her idea of an equal delegate system and said delegate should be based by population and that's how each state should have their power."

"If that were the case," Hendrick said taking another drag from his pipe, "then Spain would be more powerful than I am."

"Yeah but, Spain's boss is weak. Weak rulers means weak power."

"And when you have a government ruled by the people, you'll get the same thing," he finished, exhaling the smoke. Karen remained silent until she let out a sigh.

"You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that she's mad at me."

"Let me take care of that," Hendrick said getting out of the bed and putting on his pants.

"Thank you, Hendrick," she responded hugging him from behind.

"No problem, sisters shouldn't fight," he told her as he left the room. "_Especially when the both of them are so beautiful_," he thought as he looked for the younger sister. 

Natalie was sitting by a tree when the Dutch man found her.

"Hello, New Jersey," he said behind her causing her to gasp and turn around quickly.

"Oh," she said relived to see who it was, "it's you Mr. Netherlands."

"Please," he said taking a seat next to her, "call me Hendrick."

"But, Karen calls you 'Hendrick' and I don't want to call you what sister calls you," she said turning her head in the other direction.

"Is that because you and she got in an argument?" he asked concerned.

"W-what," the young girl stammered, "What did she tell you?"

"She told me that she was upset about it and wished that she could tell you she knows where you're coming from."

"She did," she said letting he guard down, "but that doesn't change the fact that she sided with Virginia."

"I understand, New Jersey. I had my own sister with this jerk name Spain, but I still forgave her because I love her," he said looking into her eyes, "didn't you once tell me that you love your sister more than anything?"

Natalie seemed to be hypnotized by his eyes and she felt bad for even being mad at her sister in the first place. "You're right. Where is she?"

"How about I take you to her?"

"Alright," she chirped walking side by side with the tall man. As they approached the house, Hendrick would occasionally glance at the younger girl, becoming mesmerized by her hazel green eyes, petite figure, and childish face.

"Hey, Hendrick," the dirty blonde said bringing him back to reality; "you really love my sister, don't you?"

The question had caught him off guard. Of course he loved her, but he found it strange that the girl of his secret desire was asking him this. "More than you'll ever know," he responded.

"Look, there's Karen," the young girl said running up to her sister.

The Dutch man watched as the two sisters made up, hugging and kissing each other in the process. As the loving scene carried on in front of him, his twisted mind found pleasure in the demonstration of love the two girls were displaying while his heart battled weathered if acting on his desires for the young girl was worth being unfaithful to the girl he loved. 

**Dun dun dun. Le gasp. Hendrick can't be serious, can he? Well you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out :P Anyway, sorry if it didn't have enough Netherlands for you fan girls out there, but I really needed to put all the stuff in the beginning. And for those of you that didn't know what I was talking about goggle New Jersey Plan and Virginia Plan on google because I suck at explaining things. Shout out ****to ****KawaiiShortcake**** and ** ** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one too!**


	11. Chapter 11

A soft smile played on Karen's lips as she looked at the sight before her: her sister fast asleep on her bed clinging on to one of Karen's old stuffed animals. She giggled as Natalie pulled the stuffed bunny closer to her as she slept and muttered the words 'come on mister rabbit, let's go on an adventure.'

A pair of arms wrapped around Karen's waist and a chin rested on her shoulders. The smell of tobacco lingered on the person behind her and she immediately knew who it was. "Hendrick," she said turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"What," he said sarcastically, "were you expecting Massachusetts or something?"

"Well…" she said teasingly until she saw the Dutch man's face go from loving to shocked, "I'm kidding. Massachusetts and I are friends. I did help in out during the Revolution."

"Yeah you better be just friends," Hendrick grumbled.

"And you're lucky that you helped me patch things up with my sister otherwise I would have made you sleep on the couch for that comment."

The blonde man's eyebrow arched up as if he was surprised. "You and New Jersey made up?"

"Yeah," Karen admitted smiling, "she told me that you told her that even if two siblings disagree, they shouldn't fight so…thank you." With that, Karen gave him a quick kiss on his lips and averted to looking back at her sleeping sister causing him to grunt.

"I fix a sibling relationship that was on hanging by a string and all I get is a tap kiss?"

"Okay, Mr. Drama queen," Karen scoffed, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing special," Hendrick said plainly, "just sex."

"Oh so having sex with me isn't important," Karen said in a fake hurt voice.

"No, it's just," Hendrick said, his deep voice becoming quieter as he uttered the last words, "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Karen took a step back after hearing those words. "You're joking right?"

"I wish I was, but we both knew I wouldn't be able to stay here forever. I would have to go home eventual-" Hendrick's words were silenced as a soft pair of lips pressed against his in a chaste kiss. When it ended, the blonde male was about to speak, but was once again silenced, but this time, by a finger to his lips telling him to stay silent.

"If we only have one more night together," Karen said taking the Dutch man's hand into hers and leading him to her room.

A small smile formed on Hendrick's face as he felt a warm feeling coming from his hand. It was caused by her hand: The hand that seemed to mold perfectly with his.

However, that night, her hand wasn't the only thing that seemed to mold to his body. As the night wore on and moans of love and pleasure filled the room the two lovers shared, hips seemed to grind perfectly together and when the two reached their peak, her bareback complimented his tone chest and his chin found its rightful place on the crock of her neck and the two slept like that.

When morning came, the Dutch man grunted at the fact that he would have to be on a ship back to Holland by ten. His sounds of displeasure awoke the sleeping female in front of him.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Grumpy," Karen teased sticking her tongue out at the Dutch man.

Hendrick simply ignored her sarcasm and reached out for his pants on the floor to take out the pipe in his pocket. The room remained silent as he lit his pipe and took a drag from it. Karen just stared at her lover until she asked, "So when are you coming back?"

He released a cloud of smoke from his lips and sighed. "I'm not sure yet. It shouldn't be for so long, most of the stuff that's going on is more of France's worries, but you know how bosses are; they think the problem will spread. But I was thinking…you should come with me."

Karen smiled at the idea but knew she couldn't. "I can't. I still have to deal with figuring the foundation of the new Government here," Karen said leaning her face closer to his, "just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" he asked leaning into her face. The moment their lips touched, Karen poured all her passion and love into that one kiss causing Hendrick to do the same. He seemed almost needy for her as he snaked his fingers to the back of her head, entangling them in her hair, and pulling her closer to him.

Pulling away for much needed air, Karen panted out the words, "Don't go fall in love with someone else," causing him to frown.

"That's not funny. I thought you were going to say something series."

"What do you want me to say? I'm already somewhat used to you leaving me. You've already done it three times, what's one more time?" Karen said in a pained voiced.

"Karen, I-"

"And I am serious!" Karen exclaimed, "You don't think I notice the little things you do to my sister? Like how you ruffle her hair and let her nap on your lap like you used to let me when I was her age. How do you think that makes me fe-"

Karen's rant was silenced as her body was to pulled towards a bare chest and soft lips pressed against her forehead. Before she could utter another word, Hedrick's voice said, "You're cute when you're jealous," denying all pervious desires he had for the younger state.

"But you-"

"I was just trying to get along with your sister because I know how important she is to you," he said showing no signs of guilt, "I'm sorry if I paid more attention to her than to you."

He placed another kiss on her forehead and tilted her head to make her face him. Her hard eyes softened as she looked into his gorgeous ones and said, "I'm sorry for accusing you. I guess I was just a little jealous because I didn't get to spend with you when I was her age."

"That's understandable but, I only have eyes for you," he said kissing her one last time. When he pulled away, He got out of bed and began putting his close back on. "I'll see you the first chance I get."

"I know you will," Karen said watching the man dress, "Have a safe trip." With those words, the Dutch man left and once Karen heard the door to the house close, she let out the tears she had been holding in.

"Sister," a voice coming from the door said, "what's wrong?"

Karen looked up to see Natalie at the door. "What are you doing here?" Karen asked trying to regain her composure.

"I came to get you; the meeting's about to start."

"I'll be there in a minute," Karen replied grabbing her dress and tossing it over her petite figure.

"Karen, why were you crying?" Natalie asked walking towards her sister with a hanky in her hand.

"It's nothing."

"You can tell me anything," the younger girl said reassuringly.

Karen remained silent for a second, debating if she should tell the younger girl about her insecurities before saying, "Hendrick's left for Europe."

"That's not so bad. I'm sure he'll come see you as soon as he-"

"And he lied to me before he did."

"How?"

"He said that he only had eyes for me when I know he was looking at some other girl."

"That's impossible."

"And why is that?" Karen asked cynically.

The younger state flinched at the older girl's harsh tone, but responded, "Because yesterday when I asked him yesterday if he loved you, he said 'more than one will ever know' meaning that he does only have eyes for you. Why would he lie about something like that?"

Hearing her sister's recap of Hendrick's words were music to Karen's ears and her frown turned into a smile. "Thank you," she said pulling her sister into a hug, "thank you for telling me that."

"Not a problem, now let's get to that meeting."

"Wait! I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"Will you share a room with me? Just until Hendrick comes back. It will be like a sleepover and I can do your hair every morning and-"

"Of course I'll share a room with you. I don't want you to feel lonely so I'll move my stuff to your room after the meeting okay?"

"Alright," Karen said leaving the room with her sister. The two blondes looking almost the same as the walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Karen stared at the reflection in the mirror as she prepared herself for the day. Her light blue towel clung on to her mature body and loose strands of blonde hair fell from the white one on her head. Karen sighed as she took off the towel from her head and allowed her luscious blond hair to fall to the small of her back. It took almost thirteen of her human years to grow at her hair that long and now the only thing she was able to do with it was tie it up in a bun. Oh how she dreaded that. She felt like every time she had her hair pulled back in that matter, she looked like a middle aged woman far beyond her years. She was seventeen for Christ sake; not an adult but not necessarily a child her looks should at least reflect that right?

"Karen," her younger sister's voice said behind her, "you've got some mail."

Karen turned around and smiled at her little sister whom was no longer so little. Ever since the States resolved the issue of state representation, New Jersey seemed to be growing up quickly. She was now roughly fifteen/sixteen and began looking much like the New Yorker had looked at that age.

"Thank you, Natalie," she said scanning the letters her sister had handed to her. She paid no mind to the copy of the local newspaper, a letter from her boss, and reminder about the next state powers meeting. However, her attention was drawn to a letter in a course envelope tied with a strange kind of twine. Karen looked at the letter strangely before she opened it and read it. "_Hello my little tulip…" "Hendrick,"_ she thought as she read the rest of the letter. _"I've missed you. My ship should be arriving in the Long Island Sound any day now. See you then. –Hendrick"._ Karen smiled to herself as she read his letter over and over again. "Alright, Natalie, I have to go now," she said as she put on her dress and shoes and made her way out the door.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Hendrick's coming back soon."

"Oh, so you're going to wait for him at the docks?"

"No," she said mischievously, "I'm going into town to take care of business. I want to surprise him when gets here." Karen slowly exited the room after grabbing all the necessary items she needed, but before she left the room, she said to her sister, "you can move your stuff back to your house now. I think I've kept you with me long enough."

Natalie giggled at this comment. Even after all the states moved out of the large house they shared with America and moved back home, Natalie still stayed with her sister so she wouldn't feel too lonely. She loved her sister dearly. "Thanks sis. It's about time I live on my own," the slightly younger girl teased, "Okay, but I need to wash up first."

"That's fine," Karen said leaving and making her way to into town. 

The docks of the Long Island sound could be seen from a mile away and as the docks seemed to get bigger and bigger, small smile formed on a certain Dutch man's, who was aboard, lips. "_Karen"_ he thought as he took a drag from his pipe; its contents causing the world in front of him to spin.

"We're now departing on the Long Sound," the captain's voice boomed, "please watch your step as you leave."

Hendrick let out a small chuckle as he made his way off the ship; slowly putting one foot in front of the other so he wouldn't stumble, but failed and soon found himself on the ground. He laughed it off and took in his surroundings. People ran this way and that but none of them seemed to stop for him. _"Where's Karen," _Hendrick thought as the people around him seemed to run circles around him, _"She's always magically here when I get back from over the seas."_ As the confused Dutch man looked around the place, he caught the attention of a certain brunet.

"Hey," the Massachusetts man said moving closer to the tall blonde male, "aren't you the man that's courting New York?"

"You know Karen?" Hendrick asked turning to face the brunet. "Where is she?" he asked glassy eyes staring at the shorter state.

"She's probably at home," Massachusetts responded growing weary of the dazed look in the Dutch man's eyes, "are you alright?"

"_Karen_," the Dutch man sang as he made his way to his lover's house. 

"Karen," Natalie said stepping out of the shower, "are you home?" After getting no reply, the Jersey girl shrugged it off and made her way to the bedroom where her clothes were unaware that the front door opened and then closed.

As the dirty blonde dried her hair with a towel, she began to hum a song to herself, blocking out the sounds of falling objects caused by a certain Dutch man making his way to Karen's room and tripping over his own two feet.

He somehow managed, after going through the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and study, to find the bedroom, smiling foolishly as his hand made contact with the door knob, turning the knob and pushing it in the process.

The open door revealed a girl clad only in a towel, her blonde hair flowing down her back like a waterfall and stopping at her waist. Her back was faced to him so she had no idea he was right behind her and the fact that she was humming drained out any sound he made. The blonde man smirked as he realized that he had the upper hand in this situation and slowly made his way towards the blonde girl after closing the door behind him.

Natalie let out a small gasp as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and someone place their head in the crock of her neck. Hot air hit her neck and sent chills up her spine as the person behind her said, "Hello Karen. I missed you."

"Hendrick?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "What are you doing?" she said turning around face him.

"Oh my little tulip," he slurred as he looked at the girl in front of him, "you haven't changed a bit."

The blonde girl had the same semi-child like face and long hair that he recalled Karen having the last time he saw her, but he failed to realize that her eyes had a green tint to them and her blonde hair had streaks of brown in it.

"Now," he said as his glassy eyes stared at her, "let's have some fun." And with that, Hendrick pressed his lips roughly against the nearly naked girl.

"Get off of me," mumbled through the kiss, hitting his chest in an attempt to get him off of her but was only successful in allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Unbeknownst to the two, the front door was opened once again and the person that entered made their way to the commotion coming from the bedroom. "_What's going on?"_ they thought.

Back in the room, the young girl continued to struggle to free herself from the Dutchman's grasp, finally being let go when the blonde male pulled away for much needed oxygen.

"Now, now Karen, stop playing 'hard-to-get'," Hendrick said as his hand reach foreword to pull of the girl's towel only be blocked by Jersey girl's hand holding the towel. As his hand made contact with hers, he seemed to be snapped out of his daze. "_Something is wrong with her hand," _he thought, pausing his actions, _"why doesn't it feel right on mine? I know I've been gone for some time, but her hand always seemed to fit perfectly with mine ever since she was little. What the hell is going on?"_

"You're not Karen," he grunted confused as the door behind him opened.

"Hendrick?" a female's voice said surprised. The Dutch man turned around to see a slightly taller version of the girl in front of him with medium length hair cut in layers that seemed to flip this way and that. She had the same voice of Karen and lacked the brown streaks and green tint the other girl had, but he couldn't believe that it was her. His sense of sight had failed due to his intoxicated blood stream so how could he know that it was really her.

He walked up to her and gave her the same glassy stare he gave to the younger female. "Karen," he said plainly reaching out for her hand. When his hand grabbed a hold of hers, he smiled as a sense of familiarity rushed through his veins. "Karen," he uttered smiling and moving closer to pull her into a warm embrace. However, Karen harshly pushed him away as a tear escaped.

"How could you do this to me!" she exclaimed as more tears threatened to escape her eyes, "I thought you said you said you loved me and that you only had eyes for me."

"I do," he said plainly, "I just thought that-"

"Thought that what?" she asked angrily, "That I wouldn't find out that you were practically molesting my little sister."

"Karen, it's not like that," he said trying to get co loser to her only have her hand meet his cheek.

"Just go, Hendrick," she cried, "I don't want to see you."

"But I-"

"Go!"

With the little common sense he had left, the Dutch man obeyed and left the house. She heard the front door close, Karen let out the tears she held in for so long.

"Karen, are you okay?" Natalie asked moving toward her sister.

"I'll be fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I- What's this?" she asked picking up a wooden object from the floor.

Karen gasped realizing that the wooden object was Hendrick's pipe. "Give me that," Karen said.

The younger girl female obeyed and handed her sister the item. "Now go finish getting dressed. I'll go make lunch." The younger state nodded and took her clothes to the guest room to give her sister privacy. When she knew she was alone, Karen held the pipe to her chest and whispered, "Hendrick" as she took in I's scent: tobacco and some other herb that smelled unfamiliar. It was very earthly and had a sour linger to it. Karen wasn't sure what the other sent was, but whatever it was, it gave her a headache to match her heartache. 

**Le gasp :O why am I so Hispanic about things? B/C I spent too much time with my grandma watching novellas. Anyway, if you didn't know, I was hinting at the Netherland's marijuana use (not offend anyone, but because I had to babysit my friend when he was getting smacked which inspired me to write this chapter like this. I was also inspired to write about Karen's hair cut by my best friend's break up. She wanted a change so we went to the saloon together.) Also, thank you to my fellow Prussia lover (you know who you are) for drawing me that Netherlands pic :3 I love it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Karen stood staring at the scene in front of her: the industrialization of her hometown. Short one and two story structures were being replaced by buildings that seemed to touch the sky: sky scrapers were what the locals called them. She smiled at the thought of new buildings matching her office building and having her hometown being rebuilt. She was more than ready for a much needed change of scenery.

"New York," a voice behind her said causing her to snap back into reality, "I need news report on my desk by the end of the day."

"Yes sir," she responded to the head of her office, snapping a picture of the scene in front of her.

"Good and when you're done with that, here's your next assignment," he said handing her a folder.

Karen opened it carefully and frowned as she saw what her next assignment was. "Really, out of all things, you want me to another Carnegie article?"

"Well what do you want me to give you?"

"I want to do a piece on the issue in Cuba," Karen said firmly.

"I don't know. That's some heavy stuff. You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm not a child. I can handle it."

"Then you got the piece. I want a juicy piece on the action in Cuba ASAP and don't be afraid to make those Europeans look like scum."

"Trust me," Karen said darkly, "_that_will be easy."

The following week, the front page of the daily news read "SPANISH SINK USS MAINE". The story sold millions and was the talk of not only the town, but the entire country.

"How's that for juicy," the eighteen-year-old said smirking as she saw the expression of her boss' face.

"New York, this is brilliant!" he said smiling at the young reporter and personification of his state, "I almost feel bad for the Spanish. They are really going to get it when America finds ou-"

"Dude, you can't be serious," a certain loud American exclaimed as he barged into the small office.

"Oh, but it is America," Karen said to her dear friend pretending to be concerned, "and we can't let the Spanish get away with it."

"You're right," America said coming to a realization, "I declare war on Spain." And with that, America ran out of the room in search for his boss.

The two reporters laughed at the American's immaturity and the older reporter said, "So, what really happened?"

"Well…" Karen said mischievously, "The Maine had technical issues and blew up itself. But, saying that the Spanish did it makes for a good story."

"Wow, and I thought that I was good at weaving lies," the female's boss said in shock, "You, now that America's declaring war, this means that I expect a new piece on you weekly."

"You can count on me, sir," she said leaving the office, camera in hand and an evil smile on her face.

As soon as it started, the war ended. Ten weeks of battle and fighting between the American and Spaniard and their soldiers ended with the representations of both countries in Paris, but not before the New York reported could turn stories of the frontline number one sellers. When she heard that the two countries were making peace, Karen made sure to tag along with her American friend to get first hand coverage of it.

"Thanks for letting me come with you America," Karen said giddily like a child as she held her camera close to her.

"No, problem," he responded, "Thanks for boasting national pride with your news reports."

"The pleasure was all mine," she said smirking.

"I just have one question, what's with the camera? I already have people taking pictures of the signing of the treaty."

"Oh, this is not for taking a picture of the treaty," she said evilly, "this is for taking a picture of that Spaniard's face when he finds out he no longer has power over his colonies. That poor bastard."

"Dude, that's harsh."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," America said interrupting her, "You don't even know Spain. Besides the whole war issue, he's really a nice guy from what I hear. You used to be so nice, New York. What happened?"

A surge of guilt overcame Karen's body as she realized the truth in his words. Ever since her heart broke, she's been going through several phases. First was depression, then was solitude, then there was denial, and now she was just being plain mean.

"It comes with the job," she relied trying to hide her feelings of pain. It wasn't a complete lie; being an investigative reporter came with being nosy, manipulative, and cruel, but America saw past her façade.

"I know it's not only your reporter job. I know you're still hung up over the Netherlands, but you got to get over it already. It's been like a hundred years. Be happy already," the American practically pleaded.

"How can I be? Don't you remember that he was my happiness? Don't you remember how he was the reason why I was able to live with England and deal with all tension that came from making up a new government? I loved him," she said allowing tears to flow from her eyes, "and he broke my heart."

With that, the blonde female left the room leaving the American speechless.

"God help her," he whispered.

Running with her head down, Karen was oblivious to the tan skin man turning the corner until it was too late. She fell head first to the carpeted floor as the man fell backwards. Sitting up, the tan man's hand went straight to the back to his head to the growing lump. He cursed words in a foreign language until he heard soft sobs coming from right next to him.

"Ay, señorita, are you all right. I did not mean to hurt you," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. Karen turned to face the man, her tears clouding her vision.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Esta bein," he said handing her a tissue, "but, why are you crying. It wasn't because I ran into you was it?"

"No," she said using the tissue to wipe the last of her tears, here vision becoming clear, "it's just some guy."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" he asked disappointed.

Before Karen could tell the stranger her tragic love story, she was silenced by the man's looks. His tan skin was complemented by beautiful green eyes and chocolate brown hair that was curly mess. The top button to his shirt was left open, so Karen could see his toned chest. "No," she said as if she was in a trance, "he's not my boyfriend. In fact, I haven't seen him in years. He's not important."

"Oh," the brunet man said smiling, "what a shame. You are such a beautiful woman; he doesn't know he's missing."

"Thank you…."

"Spain," the Spaniard said getting up and offering a hand to Karen, "but you can call me Antonio."

"Hello, Antonio, I'm-"

"New York?"

"How did you know?"

"With those articles you write, how could I not?" he said jokingly, "You've made me look bad to the world."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Karen said gasping, taking his hand.

"It's fine, hermosa," he said sweetly as he pulled her up and close to her, his lips dangerously close to her ear, "you can make it up to me by letting me take you out to dinner."

"I-I'd like that," Karen stuttered.

"That's great. I haven't really got spend time with others every since my little Romano left me and went back to live with brother." [1]

"Huh?"

"Anyway…I'll meet you in front of the Eiffel tower at seven o' clock tonight," he said as he made his way to where the treaty was being signed.

"Why did you even drag me here, Belgium?" a blonde man asked taking a drag from his relatively new pipe.

"Because, I wanted to see Spain and support him after losing the war and I didn't want to come to Paris alone. For all you know, France could be in an ally way waiting to rape me."

"That's ridiculous," he said blowing out a cloud of smoke in front of him, "and you know how much I hate Spain so I still don't see why you had to-"

However his words were cut short when he saw a ghost from his past. The blonde girl with hazel eyes that he was still in love with was standing right in front of his with a man's arm wrapped around her waist. However, it wasn't just any man's arm; it was the arm that belonged to his arch enemy: Spain. "_This can't be," _he thought as he blinked his eyes in hopes to make the sight in front of him change.

"Hendrick," his sister called causing the Dutch man to look back, "what are you looking at?"

Before he could say anything, the two were gone and Hendrick sighed, "Nothing."

**[1] yeah… I made a reference to Italian unification. I know it was unnecessary, but I found out that my Italian teacher and his Dutch boyfriend are coming to New York for business. *and I mean "Italian teacher" as in the teacher I had when I was in Italy so me and the other Palazzo Strozzi kids are hoping for a reunion. (if you're really curious google: 'palazzo strozzi award new york times' and click the fourth link. Brownie points for those that can figure out who I am)**

**:-X I'm sorry if this came from left field. Karen should soooo not be with Spain but like I said before…the novellas got to me T.T but, it will get better and more interesting in the next and last two chapters. Sorry for the long rant. **


	14. Chapter 14

Karen stood in front of the mirror looking at the transformation before her. A while ago, she was clad in a long skirt, frilly white button up shirt, and wore the typical hat for a female news reporter of the time; her blonde hair that out grew the layers she had done so long ago was worn loose and reached her shoulders. People would say she was beautiful and would 'make the perfect house wife', but she thought she looked too 'conservative' for the time and decided it was time for a change.

Karen ran her fingers in her hair that stopped at her chin. A 'bob' was what they called it. She placed her peacock headband on her head and wrapped her black boa around her neck to match the purple dress that stopped right above the knee.

"What do you think Antonio?" she asked still looking at the mirror

"I think you look very sexy, querida," he said coming behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. His hand found its way to her waist and he began swaying his hips against hers.

"Not now, Antonio," Karen giggled gently pushing the Spanish man off of her, "we can have our fun after America and I seal this business deal."

Antonio sighed, "You and you're Wall Street."

"I can't help it. It's part of my life now," Karen said smiling

"I swear," he said jokingly, "it's taking mi amor away from me"

"Well I guess I can give it up and go back to wearing those unsexy, long, old maid…"

"No," Antonio said quickly, eyeballing her long legs, "I don't mind…._really_." 

"Yo Karen, where you been?" the loud American said waving his hands at the two entering the building, "I've been waiting_ forever_ for you."

"America," Karen said taking a drag from her cigarette, "I only stopped to buy my smokes it shouldn't taken more than five minutes."

"Remind me again why you smoke," he asked.

"It comes with being a flapper," she responded blowing out a cloud of smoke, "So…where's Mr. van Rijn?"

"Mr. van Rijn couldn't make it," a deep voice said from behind Karen. A tall figure with a pipe walked out of the shadows and into Karen's field of view.

"What are you doing here, Hendrick?" Karen asked bitterly trying to hide her expression of shock.

"I'm here on behalf of my van Rijn. What's he doing here?" Hendrick asked nodding toward the cheery Spaniard.

"He's with me," Karen said grabbing Antonio's hand and pulling him close to her. "Anyway, are we going to do business or not?"

"Let's get this over with?" the Dutch man responded taking a drag from his pipe trying to hold back his anger that would cause him to punch the handsome Spanish man next to Karen. "_Why is she with him of all people?"_ he thought before America hollered something about going to a speak easy. 

"So let me get this straight," the tall blonde male said in a bored tone and taking another drag from his pipe; his tie which was one in a Windsor knot was now loose and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned, allowing the two males, and Karen, to see his chiseled chest, "you want to sell stock for Dutch companies for $40 dollars a share and give us five percent of the profit?"

"What do you say my man?" the American man said cheerily even though they've been at this proposal for hours.

"Make it a ten percent profit and we have a deal; we don't actually need this, our stocks in Antwerp are doing just fine."

"Alright," America said extending his hand out for the Dutch man to shake, "it's a dea-"

"Wait!" Karen exclaimed standing up from her seat, "I know you don't honestly think we're going to fall for that 'we don't need this' B.S do you?" Hendrick's eyes widen at her sudden outburst. _"When did she become so assertive?" _he thought."I know Antwerp is all the rage in the European markets, but Wall Street has been rising tremendously," she said placing her hand on her hips, "I also know that you know that if you don't take this deal now, you'd have to deal with getting even less profit later on so I don't know why you'd try to swindle us. You'd be lucky to get that five percent."

Hendrick let out a long sigh before saying, "Fine, what do you suggest?"

"How about a drink?" Karen asked sighing letting out all her aggression.

The Dutch man raised an eyebrow at her before she said, "We've been working for too long; we could all use a drink." Hendrick let out a small grunt before making his way to the bar section of the speak easy, the other three following behind him.

"Bar tender, four glasses of wine please?" America said to the man behind the counter.

"Actually," the brunet said, "I'll have a glass of moonshine."

"Coming right up," the bar tender responded. As the four waited for their drinks, the music playing on the radio began to take over the three blonde's bodies.

The blue eyed male spotted a woman on the other side of the room tapping her foot to the music and staring flirtatiously at the American. "Hey guys," he said getting up, "I'm going to use the restroom really quickly so-"

"It's fine America. You can dance with her," Karen said giggling.

"Thank you," he said as the bar tender set the drinks on the table.

"Hey Antonio," Karen said seductively wrapping her arms around the Spaniard, "want to dance."

"Not now, Hermosa," Antonio said taking a sip of his drink, "maybe in a while."

"Fine," Karen said sighing and looking at the couples on the dance floor becoming more and more envious of them by the minuet as she drank her wine.

"I'll dance with you if you want," Hendrick said sipping his drink.

Karen gave him a skeptical look before sighing in defeat and saying, "Fine, but it's only for business purposes. So about the deal, I say a fair 5.1 percent."

"We'll see about it," he said deviously as he extended his arm out for her to grab, pulling her to the dance floor.

As the music blasted, vibrations could be felt on the floor and dancers moved in rhythm to the beat. Karen swayed her hips smoothly and shacked her body while Hendrick shimmied. Although the two were dancing together, they were pretty far apart compared to the other couples that were practically on top of each other until Karen was pushed forward, landing in the Dutch man's arms. She blushed furiously at their closeness, but all he did was smirk as she leaned his body against hers and moved his torso. Karen smiled at his action and copied him, leaning back as he moved closer to her and then making him do the same as she leaned closer to him.

As the song came to an end, Hendrick took her hand, spun her, and made her land once again in his arms. With her hands on his chest, Karen looked into the blonde man's eyes and almost instantly fell into a daze. His eyes were to die for, staring at her intensely and lovingly. A single look into his eyes almost made her forget why she had left him as feelings of love and desire surged though her body until…

"Kaaareennnn," a voice said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"I have to go," she said looking into his eyes one more time before heading back to the bar.

"What is it Antonio?"

"Wh're h've you been?" he asked slurring out his words.

"I was dancing with Hendrick," Karen said innocently, "are you alright?"

"Don't you use th't innocent voice on meee. I saw you all over him you little whore and I don't like it," he said grabbing her hand roughly.

"I think you had too much to drink," she said looking at the dozens of empty moonshine glasses in front of him."

"Don't you t'll mee wh'n I had too m'ch," he side tightening his grip causing tears to fall out of the blonde woman's eyes.

"Antonio, you're hurting me!" she cried.

"I'm so s'rry, Hermosa," he said as his hand traveled up her leg, "let e make it up t' you."

"No not here."

"Let her go, Spain," Hendrick's voice boomed behind the two.

"Oh, how c'te," the Spaniard chuckled darkly, "you think just because you two sh're a little history th't you can keep me away from her? Well I g't news for you friend; she's mine."

And with those words, the blonde Dutch sent the brunet across the room. The sounds of glass and wood breaking could be heard across the room, but none of that mattered to Hendrick. All that mattered to him was Karen's safety. "Are you alright?" he asked the blonde girl.

"I never thought that… he's always so nice and," Karen muttered before began to cry. As tears flowed down her eye's two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a warm embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Karen," Hendrick whispered into her ear.

"Promise?" she asked her voice very shaky.

"I promise," he responded walking her out of the bar and back to his hotel. 

**Oh mi gott! Sorry for the late update, my friend graduated (early) yesterday so we were celebrating; I'm so proud of him. Anyway, sorry for the use of Dark Spain. I know some people are a little sensitive toward the abusive type of drunk (I've had to deal with that half of my life so I understand) so I'm sorry. Next chapter is the last chapter, thank you everyone for reading! I really appreciate it. Also, I'm going to start writing my Japan cross dressing fic for my cross dressing friend soon so if you're interested just keep watch. Yepp that's it. Dank Je**


	15. Chapter 15

As the two blondes walked into a hotel room, or in this case, when Hendrick carried Karen to the room, Karen's sobs could be faintly heard. She seemed to cling on to the Dutch man in desperation, as if the simple act of holding on to him and being close to him would make all of her problems disappear like he seemed to do so long ago.

Setting her down on the bed, Hendrick let out a sigh of pain: the pain he felt for seeing her like this and with light purple bruises forming on her wrists. The last time she saw her hurt was when Britain hit her and he wanted so badly to beat him to a pulp, but he couldn't because then she would suffer the consequences. However, it was different his time. She wasn't ties to that Spaniard and if he decided to give him a good beating, she wouldn't have to suffer and maybe it would even make the pain that the Spaniard caused her to go away.

"You stay here for now. Order something if you like. I'm stepping out for a few," he said plainly to hide his angry.

As the Dutch man began to walk away, a delicate touch on his arm stopped in his tracks. "Where are you going?" Karen asked, voice cracking.

"To teach that Spanish bastard a lesson."

"You already hit him once," Karen said in desperation, "Just let it go."

"Karen, that guy hurt you," he responded, his voice becoming angrier with each word, "Do you really think I'm going to let him get away with that?"

"He's not worth your time!" Karen exclaimed. Hendrick was taken aback by her words. He knew that that bastard was not worth his time, but he wasn't going to let him get away with hitting the girl he had loved and still secretly cared about. The two blonde's eyes locked with each other for second, but Karen immediately looked down; looking away, a frown began to form on her face as she said, "I know that you're mad at him, but I don't want you to leave me…so can you please…stay with me?"

Hendrick recognized that voice from anywhere: the voice that she use when she was frightened, the voice that she used when she was afraid he would leave her in the middle of the night when she was ten, and now it was the voice she was using because she was scared. She was scared that her ex-Spanish boyfriend would somehow manage to lay his hands on her.

"Alright," Hendrick replied letting out a sigh of frustration and sitting on the bed next to her. The two sat their quietly until the Dutch man noticed the New Yorker looking down at her bruised wrists, shacking. Feeling pity, he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought if closer to his eye so he could examine it. The bruising was worse than her thought has he noticed that the bruises were turning a dark purple so much so that they almost looked black.

"He hurt you," Hendrick said bluntly, face showing signs of disgust for the Spaniard's actions and a hint of pain from seeing her hurt.

"I'm fine," Karen responded, not bothering to look up until she felt a pair a lips touch her delicate and sensitive skin. Although the slight pressure caused her pain, she allowed a faint smile to form on her lips. The Dutch man took it as a good sign and, with ghost like touches, caressed the area of her forearm near her bruises. Fingers traced from her forearm to her wrist to her hand and stopped at her long fingers, abruptly intertwining his fingers in hers causing her to look up. When the two blonde's locked for the second time that night, Karen could not seem to avert her attention away from them. He was once again looking at her intensely and lovingly, but this time, there was a hint of compassion and care. She knew that he simply wasn't trying to get her to fill his desires; she knew that he genuinely and truly loved her, even after all this time.

Tears began to form in Karen's eyes and Hendrick caught sight of that. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers and whispered the words, "I love you, Karen." Karen buried her head in the Dutch man's chest and allowed her tears to fall. He held her close; wrapping his arms around her waist to comfort her not caring if she stained his shirt. At least it would be with her tears.

"I've missed you, Hendrick," she mumbled into his shirt, "and I'm sorry that-"

"It's fine," he said cutting her off, not want her to bring up the incident that occurred so long ago when he was under the influence, "none of that matters now. All that's important is that I'm here with you."

Karen simply nodded. As her sobs died down, she was able to take in his scent. He still smelled of tobacco and as her lungs became full of his rich scent, Karen drifted off to sleep allowing Hendrick's scent act as if it were a familiar lullaby.

When Karen awoke the next morning, she could have sworn she was reliving a moment in her childhood. She distinctly remembered falling asleep next to Hendrick, but he was nowhere to be found until… 'Karen' the Dutch man whispered in his sleep. Karen turned around and found the tall blonde asleep; his usually gravity defying hair down. She smiled ever so slightly and reached her hand out to grab a lock of his hair. As she twirled it around, the Dutch man flickered on eye open and grunted as his sleep was disturbed. "Good morning sleepy head," she said giggling.

"Morning," he responded opening is other eye. "Are you alright?" he asked looking at the bruised wrist connected to the hands touching his hair.

"I'll be alright," Karen responded smiling playfully.

"Good…now can I get my hair back?"  
>"What next," she said, tone matching her smile, "you're going to say you get to play with my hair now?"<p>

Hendrick chuckled at her comment and reached out to let his fingers feel her silky hair only to frown when he realized how short it had become. "You're hair was so beautiful," he said slightly disappointed."

"It still is," Karen said simply, "I think it actually like it better short. It makes me look more grown up. You wouldn't want to be with someone that looked like a child would you?"

He knew that she didn't mean for him to take her words the wrong way, but he couldn't but look away from her when she did.

Giving him a confused look, she asked, "What's wrong?" His silence made her eyes widen when she realized his dark secret. "You like children?" she asked in disbelief. No answer. "Is that why…you touched-"

"No," he said in an almost pained voice, "what I did to your sister was a mistake. I was…not myself and…I was-"

"You were high," Karen said plainly, "weren't you?"

Hendrick, not being able to admit in words, nodded. Slight pain appeared on her face. "I thought she was you," he said rather quietly, "I didn't know that you aged and she looked so much like you, but then I felt her hand and…I knew it wasn't you…I might like children…but…I love you."

Some tears escaped Karen's eye as she leaned forward and whispered, "I love you too," before pressing her lips against his. Even after all this time, their lips still matched each other's perfectly and passion poured out from each of them. The blonde man's arms snaked around her neck in an attempt to pull her closer, but she simply pulled away and uttered the words, "but I can't be with you right now."

"Karen," he said defensively, "I can change-"

"No you can't," she said bluntly, "but I'm fine with that…or at least…I will be and when that time comes…then we can be together."

"How will I know when you're-"

"Trust me," she said playfully, "You'll know." With that she got off the bed, grabbed her belongings, and made her way at the door. "Keep in touch," she said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"Don't worry, I will," he responded cockily, "you will be mine." 

**Okay, I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I still have some more to write so I'm going to write an epilogue which will be relatively short. I just wanted to update really bad before I left upstate (senior trip baby!) since I haven't updated in what feels forever to me. I hope you enjoyed this angsty type fluff, I got the idea from watching Kyle XY (I love that show). Anyway, I'll try to write the epilogue in school and on the bus ride there *crosses finger* thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was _the_ start of spring; the warm sun melted away the strange last minute winter storm that New York City had suffered and the urban place began to look alive again as the plants from green roofs, small local gardens, and New Yorker's balcony began to grow and sprout out red, purple, pink, yellow , orange, and various other colors. In a small apartment in near central park west, the sounds of distant birds could be heard causing a particular blonde to stir peacefully in her sleep. She lay on her bed as she entered a state of half sleep half consciousness until…

"_Well a you done done me and you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks. And now I'm trying to get back."_

Karen smiled as the sound of Jason Mraz's voice brought her to full consciousness and flick her eyes opened. Pulling the covers off of her body, her feet touched the wooden floor and lead her to the balcony. Her body leaned against the ledge and faced eastward to watch the sun rise.

As the early morning sky change from a light blue to a rich orange, yellow and light purple, Karen smiled and turned her head to the mini garden portion of her balcony. Eyes widened when she saw the tulips she planted last fall not only sprouting, but slowly blooming.

"_I guess that I am saying that there ain't no better reason to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the season."_

One again, a smile formed on the blondes' lips as an idea hit her mind. Grabbing her cell phone from inside, she dialed a familiar number and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hallo," a Dutch voice said through the receiver.

"Hi Hendrick, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch before the world meeting."

"Sure. At the usual spot?"

"No; meet me around Battery Park around at noon."

"Alright. I'll see you then," he said hanging up the phone.

"_Perfect_," she thought, "_he doesn't suspect a thing_." Sure the two would meet each other on random occasion, usually when there was a world meeting or some kind of business deal was going on, but it was completely casual. However, this was not the case.

"_I won't hesitate no more no more. It cannot wait. I'm yours."_

The tall Dutch man stood at the corner of State Street and Battery Place waiting patiently for his female companion. As more and more time passed, he had the urge to light up his pipe filled with illegal contents.

"Hendrick," a voice behind him called out before he flicked on his lighter causing him to turn around, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. From out a large bed of tulips, came an angel. Well, at first he thought it was an angle. Black flats complimenting white stockings touched the gravel path leading in and out of the small flower garden; where the stockings ended, a pink and yellow floral print began stopping just above luscious mounds. A white cardigan draped over smooth shoulders and blonde hair cascaded down to a mid back in the form of low pig tails.

Pink lips seemed to smile and hazel eyes seemed to gleam as the angel moved closer and closer to the blonde man. It wasn't until the voice was heard again that the Dutch man was brought back to reality. "Karen?" he asked surprised.

"Hendrick, I'm so glad to see you," she said playfully looking into the Dutch man's eyes, "let's go to a café, I want a turkey sandwich." She said grabbing his hand and enlacing her fingers with his. As she pulled him in the direction out of the park, Hendrick couldn't help but blush. Her hand felt so warm and tender in his. It felt like it belonged there more so than ever, especially since he hadn't held it since they last kissed so many years back.

"Karen," Hendrick said dragging the hipster turned Lolita looking female out of her lala land.

"Yes Hendri-" she said before soft lips cut her off. Even after years of being apart, the twos lips seemed to mesh together. So much passion was poured into that one chaste kiss that it left the blonde female blushing, making her look even more child like. "Hendrick I-"

"Be mine," he said bluntly with a hint of love.

"Yes," Karen said kissing him quickly on the lips, "Now about that café…" Hendrick just chuckled and intertwined his finger with hers before walking out of the park. As they left, the two spotted a tulip just beginning to bloom and admired it, smiling, knowing that like their love, that tulip had a promising future.

**The end my little Netherland lovers =3 Sorry for the late update, I would have posted on Friday, but the hotel I was in had no wifi what so ever -_-' pero I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all to read, and reviewed (ya'll know who you are) you've made me so happy and so confident as a write! Love you all! -Stace**


End file.
